Miraculous Ladybug: Meet The Crystal Princess (Redone)
by Mistress Mysterious
Summary: Alice Orland is your typical teenaged girl, but she's famous: She is the stepsister to teen heartthrob Steven Orland. She becomes a superhero, Crystal Princess, with the help of her Miraculous: a crystal bracelet, and her Kwami, Belle, who loves to recharge with blueberries. Join Alice, as she helps to protect Paris from the evil Hawk Moth. Rated T, because I'm scared.
1. S1E1: Sirena

**Summary: Alice Orland is your typical teenaged girl, but she's famous: She is the stepsister to teen heartthrob Steven Orland. She becomes a superhero, Crystal Princess, with the help of her Miraculous: a crystal bracelet, and her Kwami, Belle, who loves to recharge with blueberries. Join Alice, as she helps to protect Paris from the evil Hawk Moth.**

 **Yes, Steven will know about his stepsister becoming a Miraculous holder, but he won't tell a soul.**

 **OC's are still being accepted as akumatized victims! Just fill out the small application in my profile. Registered users: PM ONLY! Non-registered users (or guests) are the only ones who can review their application.**

 **Romances: Adrien/Marinette, Ladybug/Cat Noir, Cat Noir/Marinette, Adrien/Ladybug, Kim/Alice, Steven/Rose.**

 **This takes place after the episode Volpina.**

* * *

 **E1: Crystal Princess's Debut!**

Alice Orland was running off the stage, when she saw an old man with a Hawaiian shirt about to be hit by a car. She ran over to stop him, and the old man smiled at her.

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay?" Alice asked, her emerald green eyes filled with worry, as her auburn hair flowed around her shoulders.

"I am fine, thank you," the man responded, as he secretly placed a black ornate box into her bag.

Alice smiles as she helps the old man stand up. "You really should be careful, sir. I should get back onstage. Enjoy the performance!" she exclaims, as she runs back onto the stage.

The old man smiles. "I hope you will help protect Paris with the help of Ladybug and Cat Noir...Crystal Princess," he says quietly, before he walks away.

* * *

Marinette and Adrien were enjoying the free concert, as two teens performed.

"Thank you Paris! I'm Steven Orland!" the male exclaims.

"I'm Alice Orland! Goodnight!" Alice exclaims.

"Wasn't that fun, Marinette?" Adrien asked.

"Y-yes, Adrien," Marinette stuttered, with a blush.

* * *

Two classmates of Marinette and Adrien were walking backstage. They were Rose and Kim. Rose had a huge mega crush on Steven, while Kim had a crush on Alice.

"Can you believe that we are able to meet Steven and Alice Orland?!" Rose asks Kim.

"I can't believe it! I really hope that Alice isn't like Chloé Bourgeois," Kim says, rolling his eyes.

Once the two arrive at the dressing room, they see two teens: a male and female.

The female was just a head shorter than Kim, she was 97lbs, with a peach skin tone. Her eyes were a brilliant emerald green, and her hair was auburn, and waist length, tied into a side ponytail. She wore a purple chiffon tank top, blue jeans, white socks and white running shoes. She also wears a blue jean jacket; mostly in colder weather.

Meanwhile, the male also had a peach skin tone, but his eyes were a brilliant crystal blue, his black hair smooth and straight, also being shoulder-length. He gives a flirtatious smile to Rose, who blushes. His body was super muscular, as it was revealed that he had an eight-pack. He wore a white dress shirt, with a black leather jacket, blue jeans, long white socks, and white running shoes.

"You must be the fans who won the backstage passes to meet us," the female says.

"Yes. I'm Kim...and this is Rose, my classmate," Kim says.

"I'm Steven, this is Alice, nice to meet you," Steven replies.

Both Kim and Rose are thrilled as they talk with the two teens. Then, the limo arrives to take both Steven and Alice back to their new home.

* * *

 _ **The next day...**_

A girl was waiting for her name to be announced as the final member of a girl group. This girl was slightly tanned, she had chestnut brown hair, which reached to five inches past her shoulders, held back with a diamond encrusted hairband. Her eyes are a brilliant aquamarine, and she wore a white blouse, a magenta skirt, long white socks, and black flats. A golden treble clef necklace is around her neck. This is Audrey Westbrook, a spoiled rich girl. The judges cringed when they heard Audrey sing.

The girl standing next to her a fair skin tone, and blue eyes. Her hair was blonde, two parts of it were curled on both sides, the rest of it was pulled back into a bun. She wears a light blue blouse, with blue jeans, white socks and white running shoes. She also wears a pair of black framed glasses, as without them, she was blind as a bat. She's 5'8, and 96 lbs. This was Sophia Williams. During her audition, her voice was super beautiful, which the judges loved.

The judges return.

"We have decided to select..." they begin, as they go into a dramatic long pause.

Sophia was looking nervous, while Audrey flipped her hair dramatically.

"Sophia!" the judges exclaim.

Sophia gasps in shock, as Audrey is angered.

"What? She had a better voice than you," one of the judges said to the angered girl, but Audrey ignores the judge, storming off.

* * *

 _ **In a dark room...**_

The window opens up, as butterflies are flying around. The evil Hawk Moth is watching from there.

"Ah, a broken-hearted vocalist, perfect for my akuma," Hawk Moth grins, as he holds out his hand for a butterfly to land on it. He then covers his hand over the butterfly, giving it dark energy. Once he removes his hand, he lets the akuma fly off to find its victim.

"Fly away my evil little akuma, and evilise her!" Hawk Moth exclaims, as he puts his cane down.

The akuma flies out of the window, and into the streets of Paris.

* * *

Audrey falls to her knees, angered. "I should have won that last spot! I'm super popular! I have a better singing voice then...then...that nerd!" Audrey exclaims, angrily, not knowing that the akuma was flying towards her. It landed on her golden treble clef necklace, and became a deep purple.

Audrey's expression darkens, as a purple outline of a butterfly appears on her face.

"Sirena, I am Hawk Moth," Hawk Moth begins, as he communicates telepathically with Audrey, "I'm giving your voice the power to be hypnotic, and to make others obey and adore you. You will also gain the ability to fly. However, I don't give these powers for free. In exchange, I want you to grab the Miraculous of Ladybug and Cat Noir," he continues, offering her a deal.

Audrey grins wickedly. "Yes, Hawk Moth," she replies.

Black and purple smoke begins to appear from the necklace, and surrounds Audrey, changing her. Once it vanished, Audrey's slightly tanned skin was now purple, her hair was violet, and the same length, except for the fact that her hairband now had diamond seashells on it, and her eyes were a mixed blue-violet. She wears a black dress with gold music notes at the bottom, and black flats with a golden ribbon on both feet. She also has dark purple siren-like wings, to fly. Her treble clef necklace is now crystalized, and a deep violet.

Sirena begins to sing. Her voice was now hypnotic, and she grins.

"Now I will be adored in Paris~!" Sirena sings out, as she flies into the skies of Paris.

* * *

Sirena begins to sing, to get people to fall under her control, and they were easily to put under, as they follow Sirena.

"Where are you, Sophia Williams?! Come out, come out, wherever you are, so I can destroy you for the fact that I was not chosen for the girl group!" Sirena shouted.

Marinette gasps, as she goes to look for a place to hide. Once she did, she opens up her purse.

"Tikki, we have to transform!" Marinette exclaims.

"Just say the words, Marinette," Tikki grins.

"TIKKI, SPOTS ON! HA!" Marinette exclaims, flicking her hand across her earrings, which now turn red. Tikki is absorbed into the earrings, as five black dots appear on them. Marinette then transforms into Ladybug, posing after she does so.

* * *

Adrien sees Sirena, flying, and runs to transform.

"Time to transform, Plagg," he says, letting his Kwami fly out from his unbuttoned white shirt.

Plagg looked bored. "But what about my Camembert?" he asked.

Adrien has an annoyed look on his face. "You already got some. PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!" he shouts, as his ring turns black, and he becomes Cat Noir. He poses after he does so.

* * *

Ladybug and Cat Noir arrive to where the akuma is.

"Okay, what do we have this time?" Cat Noir asked.

"Looks like we've got another version of Chloé Bourgeois, but her name is Audrey Westbrook, she auditioned to be in a girl group, has a horrible singing voice like a hag, and was angered when the girl she bullies, Sophia Williams had a better voice than her, and was placed into the girl group," Ladybug explains.

"Yikes, we've got to deal with this fast," Cat Noir shuddered.

* * *

Alice looks in her bag the next morning, as she sees a black ornate box in there. She was confused. This wasn't in her bag before.

"Wow, this is so pretty!" she exclaims.

Steven smiles at his stepsister. "Open it up! There must be something super cool inside!" he exclaims.

Alice giggles as she opens up the box, revealing a crystal bracelet, with a white diamond heart charm. Five crystalized blue diamonds are also on the heart.

"Wow. That is super pretty," Steven grins.

A light blue light suddenly appears from the bracelet, as Alice nearly drops the box in shock. A tiny fairy appears, smiling. She was wearing a blue crystalized dress, with crystalized boots, and crystalized fairy wings were on her back.

"What the?!" Steven gasps in shock.

Alice covers her mouth with her free hand, shocked.

The fairy squeaks when she sees Steven. "You're not my Chosen!" she shouts.

Steven holds up his hands in defense. "Whoa, calm down! I won't tell a soul!" he exclaims.

"You can trust Steven. He's my stepbrother. Am I your new Chosen?" Alice asks.

The fairy nods. "Yes! My name is Belle! You've been chosen by the Great Guardian to help Ladybug and Cat Noir defeat Hawk Moth!" Belle exclaims.

"I've heard of him. He's really evil," Steven mentions.

"Yes! That's why you have to stop him, Alice!" Belle exclaims. Belle then gasps. "Hawk Moth has released another akuma!"

"Then, I've gotta transform!" Alice pumps her fist.

"Great! Your special power is 'Crystals Energize!' It can release a blast of crystals. Each time you use it, it will get stronger, but don't worry, it won't hurt anyone. However, you can only use it once every time you transform, because you'll have five minutes before you transform back into yourself. I refuel by eating blueberries, and to transform, just say my name, and 'TIME TO CRYSTALIZE.' If you don't use your special power, you can say 'Crystals Down.' One more cool thing, you can also fly. Are you ready to transform, Crystal Princess?" Belle asks.

Alice nods, as she takes the bracelet out, to put it on. The five crystalized blue diamonds vanish.

"That's a super cool name, Crystal Princess," Steven mentions.

"Well, if my Chosen is male, I take out the two s's, and make it Crystal Prince," Belle explains.

"The male Chosen still wears the bracelet?" Steven asks.

Belle gets mad. "Listen, I don't want to deal with this. One of my male Chosen's kept complaining about the bracelet being girly, and I told him to suck it up, and hide it when he's not transformed. So, he hid it behind the sleeve of his shirt, which was always a long-sleeved one," Belle angrily replies.

"Calm down, Belle," Steven says defensively.

"Alrighty, enough of this. Steven, prepare lots of blueberries," Alice tells her stepbrother.

Steven sighs as he leaves the room.

"BELLE, TIME TO CRYSTALIZE!" Alice exclaims, as Belle is absorbed into the crystal heart on the bracelet. Five crystalized blue diamonds appear on the heart. She runs a hand through her hair, which now is tied into a ponytail, with crystal blue streaks in them. She then waves her hand over her eyes, and gets a crystalized superhero mask over her eyes, but not hiding them, a crystalized dress, and crystalized boots. Once her transformation is complete, Crystal Princess then, she opens her window, and jumps out. Immediately, a pair of crystalized fairy wings appear on her back, so she could fly.

"YEAH!" Crystal Princess exclaims, as she flies throughout Paris. She sees Ladybug and Cat Noir, and flies down to them, as her wings disappear.

"Um, Ladybug...we have a special guest," Cat Noir says.

Ladybug turns to see the masked new hero...or to her thoughts, an akuma.

"Who are you?! Are you one of Hawk Moth's akumas?" Ladybug demanded.

Crystal Princess sighed as she held up her bracelet, with five crystalized blue diamonds on the heart. "This is my Miraculous. I got my powers this morning," the new hero explained.

"Your Miraculous is your bracelet? Then, what's your name?" Cat Noir asked.

"The name's Crystal Princess," Crystal Princess says.

"Well, alright, let's go fight the akuma," Ladybug says, as she uses her yo-yo to travel across Paris. Cat Noir uses his baton, and Crystal Princess activated her wings again, as she follows the heroes to where the akuma is.

"Audrey! You have to stop this!" a blonde girl pleads.

Sirena smirks. "Audrey's no longer here, Sophia, I'm Sirena! Now, grab her my adoring fans~!" Sirena sings out.

"As you command, Sirena~!" her adoring fans sings out, as they chase after the blonde nerd, revealed to be Sophia Williams.

"Stop right there, Sirena!" Ladybug shouts, as she, Cat Noir, and Crystal Princess appear to fight against the akumatized villain.

Sirena growls, as the light mask appears on her face again.

"Sirena, use your army to take the Miraculous of Ladybug or Cat Noir, or I'll remove your powers!" Hawk Moth threatened.

The light mask disappears. "My adoring fans, attack them! Grab the Miraculous of Ladybug and Cat Noir~!" Sirena sang.

"As you command, Sirena~!" the adoring fans sing, as they begin to attack the three heroes, who fight back.

"Ladybug, can you use your lucky charm?" Crystal Princess requests.

Ladybug looks at the new hero. "Um, okay, but why?" she asks.

"I have an idea in mind," Crystal Princess has a smile on her face.

Ladybug looks over to Cat Noir and shrugs, as she spins her yo-yo in the air.

"LUCKY CHARM!" she exclaims, as magical ladybugs spin around the yo-yo, before an item drops into her hand.

"Is this another fudge ice-cream bar?" Ladybug asks in confusion, looking at the ladybug spotted wrapping. She opens it up, and sees that it is a double chocolate ice cream sandwich.

"We can blind the people with it! Cat Noir, use your power to trap them in a cage! I'll use my special power to trap Sirena!" Crystal Princess exclaims.

"That's actually not a bad idea. Cat Noir, look at those polls! You can use them! Thankfully they are near the people!" Ladybug exclaims.

"CATACLYSM!" Cat Noir shouts, as he activates his special power. He then runs over to the polls, and runs his hand across them, making them rust, and fall to the ground on top of the people, who struggle to get out of the cage.

"NO!" Sirena screams, as Hawk Moth communicates with her.

"Grab the Miraculouses!" Hawk Moth shouts.

"CRYSTALS ENERGIZE!" Alice shouted, as she created a blast of crystals, and when the blast hit Sirena, her necklace fell off as well.

Ladybug grabbed the necklace, and dropped it on the ground, before stomping on it, and the necklace broke. The akuma flies out.

"No more evildoing for you little akuma," Ladybug begins, as she opens up her yo-yo, before spinning it around. "TIME TO PURIFY!" Ladybug shouted, as she launched her yo-yo at the akuma, and capturing it. She smiles as the yo-yo, which is now closed, returns to her. "GOTCHA!" she shouted. She then turns around to release the now, purified butterfly. "Bye-bye, little butterfly," she says, waving to it. She then grabs the double chocolate ice-cream sandwich and throws it up in the air. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

Dozens of tiny ladybugs explode, and go around Paris, fixing all of the damage that Sirena caused, even snapping the people out of their hypnotic trance. It goes past Sirena, causing the black and purple smoke to go over her again, reverting her back to Audrey Westbrook, with her treble clef necklace back on her again. She looks up in confusion.

"Huh? What's going on? What's happening?" Audrey asked.

Both Ladybug and Cat Noir hold out their fists, and gesture to Crystal Princess to join them.

"It's what we usually do after we beat an akumatized villain," Cat Noir explains.

Crystal Princess grins, as she holds out her fist as well.

"POUND IT!" the three heroes exclaim.

* * *

Hawk Moth is seen in his lair, as he screams in anger. "NO! THAT PATHETIC NEW HERO HAD TO RUIN EVERYTHING!" he shouted

* * *

Crystal Princess's bracelet began to beep. "I gotta go," she says.

"Join us for patrol tonight? We could get to know you," Ladybug offered.

"One of us will come to get you, so we can show you where we meet," Cat Noir tells the new hero.

Crystal Princess smiles. "I'd like that. See you tonight," she says, before she jumps off the building, and the crystalized fairy wings appear on her back. She flies away, as both Ladybug and Cat Noir's own Miraculouses began to beep as well.

* * *

 _Later...that night..._

Alice had refuelled Belle with her blueberries, and transformed. She waited on the balcony, and saw Ladybug.

"Ready?" Ladybug asked her.

"Yup," Crystal Princess replies, as she joins the spotted heroine and feline hero on their patrol of Paris for the night.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Okay, that's that for the first chapter. I am still accepting akumatized villains! The short application is in my profile! PM it to me, for those of you who have a registered account, guests who don't have an account at all are the only ones who are allowed to review the application.**

 **Next time in Miraculous Ladybug: Meet The Crystal Princess: A new transfer student named Hyunkyo Kim joins Collège Françoise Dupont, from Korea, and is placed into her friend, Marinette's class. She is bugged by Chloé Bourgeois to do a private performance for her, and even threatens to have her expelled if she doesn't do what she says. Hyunkyo snapped, and runs away, upset, and is influenced by Hawk Moth, becoming "Sightless Dreamer", a villain who has the** **ability to make people feel in despair and like they have no more dreams.**

 **That's all I'm gonna say for that chapter. Anyway, stay awesome my friends!**

 **~Liz The Sweet Writer~**


	2. S1E2: Sightless Dreamer

**Summary: Alice Orland is your typical teenaged girl, but she's famous: She is the stepsister to teen heartthrob Steven Orland. She becomes a superhero, Crystal Princess, with the help of her Miraculous: a crystal bracelet, and her Kwami, Belle, who loves to recharge with blueberries. Join Alice, as she helps to protect Paris from the evil Hawk Moth.**

 **Yes, Steven will know about his stepsister becoming a Miraculous holder, but he won't tell a soul.**

 **OC's are still being accepted as akumatized victims! Just fill out the small application in my profile. Registered users: PM ONLY! If you review it, it won't be accepted until you PM me. Non-registered users (or guests) are the only ones who can review their application.**

 **I do not owe Miraculous Ladybug: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Hyunkyo Kim belongs to ChibiMuffehnz27, so credit to her for giving me this character.**

 **Romances: Adrien/Marinette, Ladybug/Cat Noir, Cat Noir/Marinette, Adrien/Ladybug, Kim/Alice, Steven/Rose.**

 **Last time in Miraculous Ladybug: Meet The Crystal Princess: Alice and her brother give a free concert in Paris, Alice helps an old man up, and is given the Crystal Miraculous, she meets her Kwami, Belle, Steven also meets Belle, a girl named Audrey Westbrook is akumatized and becomes Sirena, Crystal Princess helps Ladybug and Cat Noir defeat Sirena, and return her to normal.**

 **Coming Up in this Episode:** **A new transfer student named Hyunkyo Kim joins Collège Françoise Dupont, from Korea, and is placed into her friend, Marinette's class. She is bugged by Chloé Bourgeois to do a private performance just for her, and even threatens to have her expelled, and deported back to Korea if she doesn't do what she says. Hyunkyo snaps, and runs away, upset, and is influenced by Hawk Moth, becoming "Sightless Dreamer", a villain who has the** **ability to make people feel in despair and like they have no more dreams.**

* * *

 **E2: Sightless Dreamer**

Steven and Alice make their way to Collège Françoise Dupont, and surprisingly, are placed into Miss Bustier's class. Miss Bustier has Steven and Alice sit together at the back of the classroom.

"Class, next week, we will be getting a transfer student from Korea. Her name is Hyunkyo Kim," Miss Bustier says.

"Miss, can she stay with me? I'm real good friends with her," Marinette requested.

"Well, while speaking with the translator and Hyunkyo's parents, they did say that they were good friends with the Dupain-Cheng family, so of course she can stay with your family for the month," Miss Bustier replies.

Marinette smiles at this.

* * *

 **Three days later...**

It's the weekend, and Marinette along with her mother and father are waiting for Hyunkyo at the airport. When they see her, they smile and wave her over.

Hyunkyo has natural dark brown hair to her shoulders, messy and dyed mint green. Her eyes are dark hazel and her skin is quite pale. Her eyes are almond shaped and she's an average height, with a slim build. She wears a black sweatshirt over a loose white t-shirt, a pair of medium blue jeans and a pair of timberlands boots with a star pin in her hair. She was carrying her luggage with her.

"Hello, Marinette, it's great to see you again," Hyunkyo says. She smiles brightly, as her pen pal hugs her.

"Come on! Let's go!" Marinette exclaims, as she runs out of the airport.

Hyunkyo laughs, along with Tom and Sabine, as they run out of the airport as well.

* * *

 **The end of the weekend...**

Both Marinette and her pen pal made their way to school. Hyunkyo was carrying her guitar case on her back.

"Hyunkyo, if someone by the name Chloé Bourgeois bothers you, just ignore her. She's a spoiled brat," Marinette says.

Hyunkyo nods. "I'll keep that in mind," she replies.

Marinette's best friend, Alya arrives. "Hey, Mari, who's this?" she asks.

"This is Hyunkyo Kim, my pen pal from Korea. Hyunkyo, this is Alya, she runs the school blog," Marinette introduces.

"I also run the Ladyblog," Alya says.

"Is it that blog based on Ladybug, one of Paris's superheroines?" Hyunkyo asks.

Alya nodded. "Yep, I always get alerts on my phone when Ladybug is fighting crime," Alya says.

The three girls walk into class.

"Good morning class, meet Hyunkyo Kim. Hyunkyo, please take the desk on the far left, right beside Sabrina and Chloé," Miss Bustier says.

Chloé smirks, as she sees Hyunkyo. "Hey, are you some musician?" she calls out.

Hyunkyo ignores Chloé, like Marinette told her.

Chloé rolls her eyes. "I want you to give me a private performance," she demanded.

"I don't want to," Hyunkyo says.

"Ladies, let's stop talking and begin the lesson," Miss Bustier says.

Chloé does an 'I'm watching you' motion with her fingers, as Hyunkyo rolls her eyes.

* * *

 **At the end of the school day...**

Chloé confronts Hyunkyo.

"It's only your first day here. I could get you expelled, and sent back to Korea if you don't give me a private performance," Chloé threatened.

This causes Hyunkyo to snap. "I told you no already! Leave me alone!" she shouted, running away in tears.

Marinette notices her friend running away. "Hyunkyo! Come back! Chloé, what the heck did you do?!" Marinette demanded.

"I threatened her with expulsion, and being sent back to her own country if she didn't give me a private performance," Chloé responded.

"You should know that Hyunkyo doesn't like to perform in front of others! Shame on you!" Marinette exclaims, trying to keep her calm.

"Whatever," Chloé says, as she and Sabrina walk away.

"I'm gonna find Hyunkyo!" Marinette exclaims, as she runs off in the direction of her pen pal.

* * *

 **With Hyunkyo...**

"I can't believe Chloé Bourgeois threatened me with expulsion and deportation back to Korea...and it's only my first day at Collège Françoise Dupont!" Hyunkyo sobs.

* * *

 **In a dark room...**

A window opens up, and butterflies start flying around. Hawk Moth smirks.

"Ah, a dejected transfer student, who doesn't like performing in front of others? This gives me the perfect idea for one of my akumas," Hawk Moth says, as he holds out his hand, and a butterfly lands on it. He then covers his hand over the butterfly, giving it dark/ energy. He then removes. his hand, and lets the butterfly fly off.

"Fly away my evil little akuma, and take control of this dejected transfer student!" Hawk Moth shouts, as the butterfly flies out of the window, to its target.

* * *

The akuma flies over to a upset Hyunkyo, and absorbs itself into her star clip. Hyunkyo gets an angered look on her face, as a light purple butterfly mask appears over her face.

"Sightless Dreamer, I am Hawk Moth...I'm giving you the power to attack your enemies. Make them feel in despair and like they have no more dreams! However, I don't give these powers for free. In exchange, I want you to obtain the Miraculous of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Can you do that for me?" Hawk Moth asks.

Hyunkyo grins. "You've got it, Hawk Moth," she replies.

Black and purple smoke appears from the star clip, and covers Hyunkyo, changing her. Once it vanished, Hyunkyo looked very different: her hair is now purple-grey and grows out to her mid-torso. Her eyes are covered by a white blindfold and other senses are enhanced. She wears a black bell-sleeved dress with a pair of sheer tan tights under and a pair of black ankle boots. Hyunkyo-no, Sightless Dreamer grins evilly as she walks out to get her revenge, white ribbons flying around her from out of nowhere.

"Where is Chloé Bourgeois?!" Sightless Dreamer shouted.

Nobody responded. Sightless Dreamer became angry, as she used her hands to throw long white ribbons at the people, grabbing them.

"If you don't tell me, I'm gonna make you have no more dreams!" Sightless Dreamer threatened.

The citizens of Paris run away, screaming their heads off. "AKUMA!" they screamed.

* * *

 **Hawk Moth's lair...**

"It won't be long before Ladybug, Cat Noir and Crystal Princess show up to meet their dooms...mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Hawk Moth exclaims, laughing evilly.

* * *

 **BACK TO THE AKUMA ATTACK!**

Marinette gasps when she sees the akuma. "Oh no...Hyunkyo!" she whispers, as she runs behind a wall. She opens up her purse, and Tikki flies out.

"TIKKI, SPOTS ON! HA!" Marinette exclaims, as she transforms into Ladybug.

* * *

Steven, Alice, and Adrien are walking together, when they see the Akuma.

"Hey, isn't that Hyunkyo, Marinette's pen pal?" Steven asked.

"Chloé must of done something to make her mad...as usual," Adrien replies, rolling his eyes.

Steven runs to find a place to hide from the akuma attack, as Alice and Adrien go to find a secret spot to transform.

"PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!" Adrien exclaims, as he transforms into Cat Noir.

"BELLE, TIME TO CRYSTALIZE!" Alice exclaims, as she transforms into Crystal Princess.

* * *

The three heroes make their way to the akuma attack, to see Sightless Dreamer holding up Chloé Bourgeois.

"PUT ME DOWN! MY FATHER'S THE MAYOR!" Chloé shouted.

"Nonsense Chloé! Don't you know who I am?! I'm the girl you got upset for saying no for me to give you a private performance!" Sightless Dreamer screamed in her face.

"Hyunkyo, you've got to stop this!" Ladybug shouted.

"Hyunkyo has been terminated, I'm Sightless Dreamer! Ladybug, Cat Noir, give me your Miraculous, and Chloé will be unharmed!" Sightless Dreamer shouted.

"They'll never hand over their Miraculous!" Crystal Princess exclaims, angrily.

Sightless Dreamer looked offended, as the light mask appears on her face again.

"Grab the Miraculous! NOW! Or, I'll remove your powers!" Hawk Moth shouted.

Sightless Dreamer grins evilly as she uses her white ribbons to launch themselves at the three heroes.

"Quick! Out of the way!" Cat Noir shouts, using his baton to attack the ribbons.

"Thanks, Cat Noir! Let's finish this!" Ladybug exclaims.

"You've got it!" Crystal Princess nodded her head.

Ladybug throws her yo-yo up in the air. "LUCKY CHARM!" she shouted.

Magical ladybugs surrounded the yo-yo, before an item dropped into her hand.

"A lasso? What am I supposed to do with this?" she asks herself. She looks around, and sees a hook and a small tent pole that was in the grass. She gets an idea.

"Cat Noir, Crystal Princess! Use your powers on my signal!" Ladybug shouted.

"Got it!" the two heroes exclaim, determined.

Ladybug then throws the lasso, which immediately wraps around Sightless Dreamer.

"Cat Noir, now!" Ladybug shouted.

Cat Noir nodded as he held up the hand with the ring. "CATACLYSM!" he shouted. He then uses it on a ramp handrail, which throws themselves at Sightless Dreamer, trapping her.

"Crystal Princess, do your thing!" Ladybug exclaims.

"On it! CRYSTALS ENERGIZE!" Crystal Princess shouted, creating a blast of crystals in her hand, which crystalized the bottom half of Sightless Dreamer.

The crystalized super heroine then uses her crystalized fairy wings to fly up to Sightless Dreamer, and grabbed the star clip. She then throws it to Ladybug, who catches it, and drops it to the ground. The spotted super heroine then stomps on the star charm, breaking it. The akuma flutters out and tries to get away.

"No more evildoing for you little akuma," Ladybug begins, as she opens up her yo-yo, before spinning it around. "TIME TO PURIFY!" Ladybug shouted, as she launched her yo-yo at the akuma, and capturing it. She smiles as the yo-yo, which is now closed, returns to her. "GOTCHA!" she shouted. She then turns around to release the now, purified butterfly. "Bye-bye, little butterfly," she says, waving to it. She then grabs the lasso and throws it up in the air. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

Dozens of tiny ladybugs explode, and go around Paris, fixing all of the damage that Sightless Dreamer caused. They even go past Sightless Dreamer, as the black and purple smoke to go over her again, reverting her back to Hyunkyo, with her green star clip back in her hair. She looks up, confused.

"What am I doing here?" Hyunkyo asked.

"POUND IT!" the three heroes exclaims.

* * *

 **Hawk Moth's lair...**

"ARGH, NO! NEXT TIME LADYBUG, IT WON'T BE EASY!" Hawk Moth screams in anger, as the window in his lair closes.

* * *

All three Miraculous holders hear the sound of their Miraculous beeping, so they quickly run away to detransform. They decide to meet up for patrol that night. Alya was upset, because she couldn't get an interview of Crystal Princess for the Ladyblog.

"Next time, I'll be sure to get an interview for Crystal Princess!" Alya exclaims, determined.

* * *

The month happened to pass by really fast. Soon, it was the end of the month, and time for Hyunkyo to go back to her home country, of Korea. All of Miss Bustier's class (except for Chloé and Sabrina) were at the local airport in Paris, France.

"Thanks for spending the month with us, Hyunkyo," Miss Bustier says.

Hyunkyo does a little bow. "It has been an honor to be here. I hope to visit again," she replies.

"You're more then welcome too!" Marinette grins, as she and her classmates give Hyunkyo a group hug.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Alright, this is a perfect spot to finish off Episode 2. ChibiMuffehnz27, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Next time on Miraculous Ladybug: Meet The Crystal Princess: A lawyer named Jade Cosgrove is fired after insulting Chloé Bourgeois. The spoiled rich girl convinces her father to fire the very good lawyer, who has never lost a case. Angered, Jade is influenced by Hawk Moth, and becomes 'Miss Law,' a villain who can make anyone guilty, even if they didn't do anything wrong.**

 **OC's are required from Episode 14 to Episode 20. Fill out the small application at the end of my profile, and PM it to me! I'll see you in the next update my friends! Anyway, let's respond to the reviews.**

 **GirlPower54: I'm glad you enjoy the story! It's gonna get even better!**

 **ladybug02 (guest): Thanks for your review!**


	3. S1E3: Miss Law

**Summary: Alice Orland is your typical teenaged girl, but she's famous: She is the stepsister to teen heartthrob Steven Orland. She becomes a superhero, Crystal Princess, with the help of her Miraculous: a crystal bracelet, and her Kwami, Belle, who loves to recharge with blueberries. Join Alice, as she helps to protect Paris from the evil Hawk Moth.**

 **Yes, Steven will know about his stepsister becoming a Miraculous holder, but he won't tell a soul.**

 **OC's are still being accepted as akumatized victims! Just fill out the small application in my profile. Registered users: PM ONLY! If you review it, it won't be accepted until you PM me. Non-registered users (or guests) are the only ones who can review their application.**

 **I do not owe Miraculous Ladybug: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Nope. Nada. Zilch. Miraculous Ladybug is created by Thomas Astruc. He owes everything. The only thing I owe is Belle, Alice, Steven, and any other OC's (except for the OC's who are used as villains, and sent in by other users.)**

 **Romances: Adrien/Marinette, Ladybug/Cat Noir, Cat Noir/Marinette, Adrien/Ladybug, Kim/Alice, Steven/Rose.**

 **Last time in Miraculous Ladybug: Meet The Crystal Princess:** **A new transfer student named Hyunkyo Kim joins Collège Françoise Dupont, from Korea, and is placed into her friend, Marinette's class. She is bugged by Chloé Bourgeois to do a private performance just for her, and even threatens to have her expelled, and deported back to Korea if she doesn't do what she says. Hyun** **kyo snaps, and runs away, upset, and is influenced by Hawk Moth, becoming "Sightless Dreamer", a villain who has the** **ability to make people feel in despair and like they have no more dreams.**

 **Coming Up in this Episode:** **A lawyer named Jade Cosgrove is fired after insulting Chloé Bourgeois. The spoiled rich girl convinces her father to fire the very good lawyer, who has never lost a case. Angered, Jade is influenced by Hawk Moth, and becomes 'Miss Law,' a villain who can make anyone guilty, even if they didn't do anything wrong.**

* * *

 **Episode 3: Miss Law**

A woman, 26 years of age was running out of City Hall, tears pouring down her face. Her quadruplet sisters: Violet, Rain, Sunny, and Pinky ran after her.

"Jade, what's wrong?" Violet asks.

"I was fired from my job as a lawyer!" Jade exclaims.

"Don't be upset, Jade...you're still our manager," Rain says to her big sister.

"Temporarily, until you get an actual music contract," Jade spat.

"Jade, hold on. Why were you fired from your job?" Sunny asks, confused.

"I accidentally insulted Chloé Bourgeois," the woman replied.

The four sisters gasped.

"Jade, you shouldn't have done that! You should know how mean and manipulative Chloé can get!" Pinky exclaims.

Jade looks up. "That Chloé Bourgeois will pay for what she did to me!" she exclaims, upset, as she runs away. Her sisters chase after her, worried.

* * *

 **In a dark room...**

The window opens up, revealing Hawk Moth. He smiles evilly.

"Ah, an upset lawyer who wants justice? Now, that's something for my akumas," Hawk Moth says, as he holds out his hand. A pure, white butterfly lands on it. He covers his hand over the butterfly, giving it dark and evil energy. Once he removes his hand, he allows the butterfly to fly away.

"Fly away, my evil little akuma, and take control of this upset lawyer!" he exclaims.

The akuma flies out of the window, going into the streets of Paris, searching for its victim.

Jade slumps against a wall, and cries. She had run away from her sisters, as she looks at her jade green angel brooch, which she had taken off.

"Mom...Dad...I failed you..." she cries out.

The 26-year old woman didn't hear the sound of the akuma flying towards her, and absorbing itself into her brooch. She looks up, a red butterfly mark is on her face, and she then gets a light butterfly shaped mask glowing over her face. Hawk Moth begins to communicate with her.

"Miss Law, I am Hawk Moth. I can give you the power to get your revenge on the person who has wronged you...you can even make anyone guilty, even if they were not doing anything bad. In exchange for these powers, I need you to grab the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Can you do this for me?" Hawk Moth offers.

Jade grins evilly, as she puts her brooch on. "I will do whatever it takes to get my revenge on Chloé Bourgeois! Those Miraculouses will be as good as yours! Sign me up, Hawk Moth, we have a deal," Jade says.

Black and purple energy consumed the girl, starting from her brooch. Once it disappeared, she emerged as a totally new person: Jade, or should I say: "Miss Law", now has navy blue skin, her green eyes were orange, her black hair with green highlights became emerald green, and tied into two ponytails. She wore a light blue suit with a pencil skirt. In her hand, is an over-sized war hammer. Her jade-green angel brooch was now an ugly purple and orange. She walks out of the alley, and people gasp when they see her.

"AKUMA!" they screamed.

"People of Paris, tell me where Chloé Bourgeois is! If you don't, I'll make you all guilty of not telling me the truth!" Miss Law shouted.

The people of Paris were all scared out of their mind. Miss Law growls, as she spins her over-sized war hammer in the air. As soon as blasts hit the people, the word 'Guilty' was written everywhere on their bodies.

"Now, to find Chloé Bourgeois, and get the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir!" Miss Law grins wickedly, as she was able to fly, without wings.

* * *

Alice, Marinette, and Adrien noticed the akuma attacking Paris.

"Wait a minute, I recognize her! That's Jade Cosgrove, she's the temporary manager for her sisters, who are a girl group called 4th Stars!" Alice exclaims.

"We've got to do something!" Marinette exclaims.

Adrien nods at this, as the three all find hiding spots, so they could transform.

"Time to transform, Plagg," Adrien says, as Plagg flies out from his sweater.

"But I didn't get my Camembert yet!" Plagg complains.

Adrien rolls his eyes. "You already had one whole wheel of Camembert! PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!" Adrien shouts, holding out his ring.

Plagg is absorbed into the ring, as it turns black, with a green paw print. Adrien is then transformed into the superhero, Cat Noir.

Marinette opens up her purse, and Tikki flies out. She then flicks her hand against her earring. "TIKKI, SPOTS ON! YEAH!" Marinette exclaims, as Tikki is absorbed into her earrings. She is transformed into the superheroine, Ladybug. She strikes a pose, and runs out of the alley where she transformed.

Alice runs into another alley, and Belle flies out.

"BELLE, TIME TO CRYSTALIZE!" Alice exclaims, as she transforms into the superheroine, Crystal Princess. She poses and smiles, as she leaves the alley.

Ladybug and Cat Noir are already starting to fight the newest akuma.

"What?! Who are you?!" Miss Law demanded, pointing to Crystal Princess.

"I'm Crystal Princess, and I vow to help Ladybug and Cat Noir defeat Hawk Moth!" Crystal Princess vows.

Miss Law is taken aback, as the light mask appears over her face.

"Don't worry about that new superhero! I don't need her Miraculous! I need only the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir!" Hawk Moth communicates with Miss Law.

The light mask disappears from Miss Law's face. "Step away, Crystal Princess, I don't need you!" Miss Law shouts. She begins to spin her large war hammer in the air.

"We've got to get rid of her weapon!" Crystal Princess shouts.

"LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug shouts, throwing her yo-yo into the air.

Magical ladybugs surrounded the yo-yo, before an item dropped into her hand.

"A cellphone? What am I supposed to do with this?" Ladybug asks herself.

Ladybug uses her Lucky Vision, and gets an idea. She taps some buttons on the phone, and it begins saying things.

"YOU'RE A GREAT LAWYER! YOU'RE A GREAT LAWYER!" the phone blares out.

"Crystal Princess, now!" Ladybug shouts.

"CRYSTALS ENERGIZE!" the superheroine shouts. This knocks the oversized war-hammer out of Miss Law's hand.

"Cat Noir! Destroy the war hammer!" Crystal Princess shouts.

Cat Noir nodded. "CATACLYSM!" he shouted. He touches the war hammer, and it breaks into many pieces.

"NO!" Miss Law shouts.

Cat Noir takes the brooch. "I'll be taking that. Ladybug, catch!" he calls out, throwing the ugly brooch.

Ladybug catches the brooch, and throws it down on the ground. As soon as it hits the ground, it breaks.

"No more evildoing for you little akuma," Ladybug begins, as she opens up her yo-yo, before spinning it around. "TIME TO PURIFY!" Ladybug shouted, as she launched her yo-yo at the akuma, and capturing it. She smiles as the yo-yo, which is now closed, returns to her. "GOTCHA!" she shouted. She then turns around to release the now, purified butterfly. "Bye-bye, little butterfly," she says, waving to it. She then throws the cellphone up in the air. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" she shouts.

Dozens of tiny ladybugs explode, and go around Paris, fixing all of the damage that Miss Law caused. They even fix the angel brooch, changing it back to the jade green it used to be, and even cover Miss Law, who is on the ground, defeated. Black and purple smoke go over her again, reverting her back into Jade Cosgrove.

"Huh? What's going on? What am I doing here?" Jade asks.

"POUND IT!" the three heroes exclaim, doing their traditional fist bump.

* * *

 **In Hawk Moth's lair...**

"NO! Next time, I'll be sure to get the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir! Crystal Princess better not stand in my way again!" Hawk Moth shouts, as the window in his lair closes.

* * *

Multiple beeps were heard. They came from Ladybug's earrings, Cat Noir's ring, and Crystal Princess's bracelet.

"We should go. We'll meet up for patrol tonight?" Crystal Princess asks.

"Fine by me. Bug out!" Ladybug exclaims, using her yo-yo to get away from the scene.

* * *

Crystal Princess jumps back into her room from her window, and lets the transformation wave over her. Belle flies out of the bracelet, exhausted. Alice goes to give Belle some blueberries, which she greatly accepts. Suddenly, her phone rings. An unknown number is on the call display. Alice, confused, picks it up.

"Hello?" she asks.

"Alice? It's me, Kim. I got your number from Steven," Kim speaks.

A light blush is on Alice's face. "Hi, Kim," she replies.

"Are you available next week?" Kim asks.

Alice looks at her calendar. She smiled when she saw that

"I'm available," she replies.

"Great! I'll pick you up whenever I can. I have a great day planned out!" Kim exclaims.

Alice blushes. "Kim, are you asking me out on a date?" she asks.

"Um...yeah...well...if you want it to be a date, ha-ha, I'm cool with that," Kim stammers.

Alice smiles. "I would love to go out with you," she says.

"That's great! I'll see you then," Kim says over the phone.

"You too. Bye, Kim," Alice replies as she ends the call. As soon as she does, she adds Kim's number to her phone.

"You must really like him," Belle teases.

"Well, he is nice," Alice replies.

Later on in the night, Alice transforms into Crystal Princess and goes out for patrol, as the episode ends...

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Wow! I am so sorry for the late update, everyone! I've been super busy with life. Anyway, next time on Miraculous Ladybug: Meet The Crystal Princess: Austin Crosby is jealous of his adopted brother, Wash Crosby, who always beats him in every competition: whether it be in track and field, swimming, rock climbing, anything! Wash was always in first place, and Austin took 2nd place; Every. Single. Time. Austin gets angered, and is influenced by Hawk Moth, and becomes 'Hypno Man,' a villain with telekinesis and hypnosis powers. Also included in this episode: Kim and Alice's first official date, but not as a real couple.


	4. S1E4: Hypno-Man

Summary: Alice Orland is your typical teenaged girl, but she's famous: She is the stepsister to teen heartthrob Steven Orland. She becomes a superhero, Crystal Princess, with the help of her Miraculous: a crystal bracelet, and her Kwami, Belle, who loves to recharge with blueberries. Join Alice, as she helps to protect Paris from the evil Hawk Moth.

Yes, Steven will know about his stepsister becoming a Miraculous holder, but he won't tell a soul.

OC's are still being accepted as akumatized victims! Just fill out the small application in my profile. Registered users: PM ONLY! If you review it, it won't be accepted until you PM me. Non-registered users (or guests) are the only ones who can review their application.

I do not owe Miraculous Ladybug: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Nope. Nada. Zilch. Miraculous Ladybug is created by Thomas Astruc. He owes everything. The only thing I owe is Belle, Alice, Steven, and any other OC's (except for the OC's who are used as villains, and sent in by other users.)

Austin & Wash Crosby belong to GirlPower54.

For Hater, I will be changing who it will be. Instead of Steven, it will be someone else. Not gonna reveal who it is until the end of Episode 6.

Sorry for the late update for this story! Will try to do as many updates as I can to make up for it.

Romances: Adrien/Marinette, Ladybug/Cat Noir, Cat Noir/Marinette, Adrien/Ladybug, Kim/Alice, Steven/Rose.

Last time in Miraculous Ladybug: Meet The Crystal Princess: A lawyer named Jade Cosgrove is fired after insulting Chloé Bourgeois. The spoiled rich girl convinces her father to fire the very good lawyer, who has never lost a case. Angered, Jade is influenced by Hawk Moth, and becomes 'Miss Law,' a villain who can make anyone guilty, even if they didn't do anything wrong.

Coming Up in this Episode: Austin Crosby is jealous of his adopted brother, Wash Crosby, who always beats him in every competition: whether it be in track and field, swimming, rock climbing, anything! Wash was always in first place, and Austin took 2nd place; Every. Single. Time. Austin gets angered, and is influenced by Hawk Moth, and becomes 'Hypno Man,' a villain with telekinesis and hypnosis powers. Also included in this episode: Kim and Alice's first official date, but not as a real couple.

* * *

 **Episode 4: Hypno-Man**

* * *

Marinette, Alya, Alice, Adrien, Nino, and Steven were hanging out with each other.

"Wow, so how's it like being famous?" Alya asks.

"It's been good, to be honest. We do have a lot of fans," Steven replies.

"Especially since every girl adores you," Alice grins.

"Well, you have both boys and girls love you, Alice," Steven replies.

"What do you mean by that?" Adrien asks.

"I'm Bisexual. I can fall in love with both genders," Alice explains.

"That makes sense. We don't mind, Alice," Marinette grins.

"Hey, look, they're about to announce the winner of that track and field competition!" Alya exclaims.

"And the winner is...Wash Crosby!" an announcer calls out.

A boy cheers, as he runs to get his gold medal. He has a peach skin tone with a fair tan, blue eyes, light brown hair, is sorta chubby with a fake amount of muscle. He wears a red and blue striped shirt with a green star in the middle of the shirt, blue jeans, a black unzipped hoodie, white socks, black/blue sneakers, and a red and blue baseball cap. The 12 year old adopted brother of Austin waves happily to the crowd.

"Man, he beat you badly," the announcer says to Wash's older brother, Austin Crosby, who was 17 years old.

Austin just glared at the announcer. He has dark brown hair that reaches his neck, tan skin, circular ocean blue eyes, muscular. He was wearing a black shirt with red stripes, blue jeans, black converses and white socks, blue beanie, a gray digital watch, and blue fingerless gloves. He then storms away.

Adrien, Marinette, Nino, Alya, Alice and Steven watch as the boy walks away, disappointed and angry.

"Poor guy," Marinette says.

"UGH! Every single time, Wash has to win! Why can't I win, why can't I be the one to take the gold?!" Austin angrily asks himself, as he clenches his fists.

* * *

In a tower, a window opens up, and butterflies fly around, revealing Hawk Moth.

"Ah, a dejected man who can never win against his adopted brother? I can change that for him," Hawk Moth grins evilly, as he lets out an evil laugh, and holds out his hand for a butterfly to land on it. Once it does, he covers his hand over the butterfly, changing it into an akuma. He then lets the butterfly fly into Paris.

"Fly away, my evil little akuma, and have this hypnotist join my side!" the evil villain exclaims.

* * *

Austin takes off his digital watch, and holds it in his hand. He is angered, and doesn't notice the akuma flying towards him. It absorbs itself into the watch.

A red mark appears on Austin's face, as a butterfly outline also appears.

"Hypno-Man, I am Hawk Moth. I can give you the power of telekinesis and hypnosis. However, I don't give these powers for free. In exchange for these special powers, I would like you to retrieve the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Can you do that for me?" Hawk Moth asks.

"You've got it Hawk Moth," Austin agrees, letting the dark magic consume him from his watch. Once the transformation is complete, Austin looked completely different. His hair is now jet-black, and his eyes become a hypnotic green. His digital watch now becomes a hypnosis necklace, which is around his neck. He is now wearing a black shirt with a white bow tie, black pants with a white stripe on both sides, a black and white stripped beanie, and black fingerless gloves which have a white spiral on them. He smirks evilly, as he goes to confront his adopted brother.

* * *

Back at the park...

Wash was accepting the congratulations from the people who were watching him. Marinette, Adrien, Alya, Nino, Steven, and Alice go over to congratulate the boy.

"Congrats on your win," Marinette smiles at him.

"Thanks! Have you seen Austin? I'm his adopted brother. I want to show him my gold medal!" Wash exclaims.

"I'm right here, Wash!" a voice exclaims.

The group turns, and sees a male with jet-black, and hypnotic green eyes. He has a hypnosis watch necklace around is neck, and is now wearing a black shirt with a white bow tie, black pants with a white stripe on both sides, a black and white stripped beanie, and black fingerless gloves which have a white spiral on them.

"Austin?!" Wash shouts.

"Austin's not here anymore, I'm Hypno-Man! I need my revenge on you for taking away the win from me every single time!" Hypno Man roars. He takes off his necklace, and presses a button on it, hypnotizing the crowd (except for Adrien, Marinette, and Alice). Sadly, Nino, Alya, and Steven become affected by the spell.

"Grab Wash, my slaves!" Hypno-Man orders.

The hypnotized people begin to chase after Wash.

"We've got to do something!" Adrien shouts, as he, Marinette, and Alice go to find a place to hide.

* * *

With Alice...

She hides behind a tree, and opens her bag. Belle flies out.

"Alice, you have to transform!" Belle exclaims.

"I know, BELLE, TIME TO CRYSTALIZE!" Alice shouts, as she is transformed into the superheroine, Crystal Princess.

* * *

Adrien lets Plagg fly out from his white jacket. "PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!" he shouts, holding out the silver ring, which turns black. He is transformed into the superhero, Cat Noir.

* * *

Marinette opens her purse, as Tikki flies out. "Tikki, we've got to do something! We can't let that akuma hurt his adopted brother!" she exclaims.

Tikki smiles. "Just say the words, Marinette," she replies.

Marinette's earrings flash red, as she flicks her hands across them. "TIKKI, SPOTS ON! YEAH!"

Tikki is absorbed into the earrings, as Marinette transforms into Ladybug. She strikes a pose and then goes off to fight the akuma.

* * *

Meanwhile...

A hypnotized Kim is fighting Crystal Princess.

"Kim, you've got to stop this!" Crystal Princess pleads.

"I obey only Hypno-Man," Kim responds, his dark brown eyes flashing a hypnotic green.

"Oh great," Crystal Princess sighs.

Ladybug and Cat Noir are on scene.

"Come on, Cat Noir, we've got to help Crystal Princess," Ladybug says.

"On it, m'lady," Cat Noir replies with a bow.

Ladybug rolls her eyes at Cat Noir's flirting.

Hypno-Man smirks. "This is too easy..." he says.

The butterfly outline appears on his face.

"Hypno-Man, remember you have to get the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir," Hawk Moth reminds him.

"What about that new hero, Crystal Princess?" Hypno-Man asks.

"Do not worry about her. I only want the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Have your slaves capture them for me!" Hawk Moth orders.

The butterfly outline disappears from his face.

"Slaves, once you tie up that Wash, bring me the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir! Do not worry about Crystal Princess!" Hypno-Man orders.

The hypnotized people of Paris are gaining in on both Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"We have to do something, Ladybug!" Cat Noir shouts.

Ladybug throws her yo-yo into the air. "LUCKY CHARM!" she shouts.

Magical ladybugs surround the yo-yo, as an item drops into her hand.

"A smoke bomb? What am I supposed to do with this?"

Ladybug looks around, using her Lucky Vision, and sees the hypo necklace.

"That's where the akuma is! Cat Noir, Crystal Princess, aim your powers there!" Ladybug shouts.

"CATACLYSM!" Cat Noir shouts, as he uses it on a couple of pole bars, making the hypnotized slaves trip over them.

"CRYSTALS ENERGIZE!" Crystal Princess shouts, as she creates a blast of crystals. She aims it for Hypno-Man, as Ladybug throws the smoke bomb.

"ARGH! I can't see a thing!" Hypno-Man shouted.

Crystal Princess uses her special power and the hypno necklace was taken from his grasp, by Ladybug's yo-yo. Ladybug punches the necklace hard, breaking it. The akuma flies out, trying to escape.

"No more evil doing for you, little akuma," Ladybug says, as she activates her yo-yo, and spinning it around a few times. "TIME TO PURIFY!" she shouts, as she captures the akuma. "GOTCHA!" she exclaims. She then releases the now-white butterfly. "Bye-bye, little butterfly."

Ladybug then picks up the smoke bomb, and throws it up in the air. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" she shouts, as the magical ladybugs fix everything in Paris, even snapping the people of Paris out of their hypnotic trance. It even frees Wash from the ropes he was tied with. The ladybugs change the hypno necklace back into the digital watch. The ladybugs also goes over Hypno-Man, as the black and purple dark magic goes over him again, changing him back into Austin.

"What...happened?" Austin asks.

"POUND IT!" the three heroes exclaim, doing their traditional fist bump.

Ladybug hands him his digital watch. "I believe this belongs to you," she says.

Austin grins as he takes his watch back. "Wow, thanks Ladybug!" he exclaims.

"You should make amends with Wash, I'm sure he had no reason to keep beating you every time," she advises.

"You're right. I shouldn't have snapped like that."

The Miraculouses of Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Crystal Princess beep.

"Oops, we have to run. Bug out," Ladybug says, using her yo-yo to move across Paris. Cat Noir runs across the roofs, and Crystal Princess uses her crystalized fairy wings to fly.

"Austin! You're okay!" Wash exclaims, running up to him.

"Wash, I am so sorry for snapping at you. I was jealous that you kept winning," Austin apologizes.

"How about we both share the win?" Wash suggests.

"You really mean it?" Austin asks.

"Of course I do...bro," Wash grins, holding out his fist. Austin grins back as the two fist bump.

* * *

Crystal Princess flies back into her bedroom, and lets the magic wave over her, as Belle flies out. Alice then grabs some blueberries, and brushes her hair. Thankfully, the akuma attack didn't last throughout the night, because today was her date with Kim. When he arrived, he knocked on the door. Steven answers it.

"Alice, your boyfriend's here!" he teased.

"B-Boyfriend?!" Kim gasps.

Alice felt her cheeks heat up. "Steven!" she shouts.

"Sorry, I had to," Steven grins.

"Come on, Kim, let's go," Alice says, while blushing.

"I'll bring her back by 10," Kim responds, looking at Steven.

"Fine. Don't do anything stupid," Steven replies.

"Goodbye, Steven," Alice snaps, as she walks away, with Kim following her.

* * *

During the date...

"I am so sorry about Steven," Alice apologizes.

"No worries," Kim replies.

There was silence.

"You wanna know something?" Kim asks.

"What is it?" Alice was confused.

"You look really beautiful," he compliments.

This causes Alice to blush. "Thanks," she replies.

"Anytime," Kim replies.

The two stare into each others eyes for a brief moment, before they leaned in, and kissed. It was pretty short, only 5 minutes. When they parted, they smiled at one another.

"Wow. You're a good kisser," Alice compliments.

"So are you," Kim replies.

* * *

 **Alright, I have to end this chapter here. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave a review, it would be greatly appreciated.**

 **Next time on Miraculous Ladybug: Meet The Crystal Princess: After a romantic first date with Kim, Alice is hoping to do something special for him to show her true feelings for the boy who caught her heart. But, it will have to wait, because of a new akuma attack! Nathan is angered that he keeps getting rejected by sports teams. Influenced by Hawk Moth, he becomes Lord Darkness, and threatens to get revenge on the people who kept rejecting his sports talents for people who are totally not good at any sports. Will Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Crystal Princess stop him, and save Paris? Will Alice be able to show her true feelings for Kim through a special song?**

 **All your questions will be answered, next time, on Miraculous Ladybug: Meet The Crystal Princess! Stay Miraculous!**

 **~Liz The Sweet Writer~**


	5. S1E5: Lord Darkness

Summary: Alice Orland is your typical teenaged girl, but she's famous: She is the stepsister to teen heartthrob Steven Orland. She becomes a superhero, Crystal Princess, with the help of her Miraculous: a crystal bracelet, and her Kwami, Belle, who loves to recharge with blueberries. Join Alice, as she helps to protect Paris from the evil Hawk Moth.  
Yes, Steven will know about his stepsister becoming a Miraculous holder, but he won't tell a soul.

* * *

OC's are still being accepted as akumatized victims! Just fill out the small application in my profile. Registered users: PM ONLY! If you review it, it won't be accepted until you PM me. Non-registered users (or guests) are the only ones who can review their application. The small application will be at the bottom of the chapter.

 **I do not owe Miraculous Ladybug: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Nope. Nada. Zilch. Miraculous Ladybug is created by Thomas Astruc. He owes everything. The only thing I owe is Belle, Alice, Steven, and any other OC's (except for the OC's who are used as villains, and sent in by other users.)**

Decided not to do the song last minute. Sorry. Also, disregarding plans for Steven/Rose. Changing it so that Steven will fall in love with an OC...but which OC?

* * *

Nathan Braxton belong to GirlPower54.

Romances: Adrien/Marinette, Ladybug/Cat Noir, Cat Noir/Marinette, Adrien/Ladybug, Kim/OC, Steven/OC

* * *

Last time in Miraculous Ladybug: Meet The Crystal Princess: Austin Crosby is jealous of his adopted brother, Wash Crosby, who always beats him in every competition: whether it be in track and field, swimming, rock climbing, anything! Wash was always in first place, and Austin took 2nd place; Every. Single. Time. Austin gets angered, and is influenced by Hawk Moth, and becomes 'Hypno Man,' a villain with telekinesis and hypnosis powers. Also included in this episode: Kim and Alice's first official date, but not as a real couple.

Coming Up in this Episode: After a romantic first date with Kim, Alice is hoping to do something special for him to show her true feelings for the boy who caught her heart. But, it will have to wait, because of a new akuma attack! Nathan is angered that he keeps getting rejected by sports teams. Influenced by Hawk Moth, he becomes Lord Darkness, and threatens to get revenge on the people who kept rejecting his sports talents for people who are totally not good at any sports. Will Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Crystal Princess stop him, and save Paris? Will Alice be able to tell Kim of her feelings?

* * *

Episode 5: Lord Darkness

Belle takes Alice and Steven to a massage parlor. They see an old man.

"Alice, doesn't that look like the old man whom you helped?" Steven asks.

"It is!" Alice exclaims.

The old man looks up. "Welcome, Crystal Princess," he says.

Belle flies out of Alice's bag, and explains the situation.

"Ah, so when you first met your chosen, her step-brother was in the room?" Master Fu raises an eyebrow.

"Yes. What should we do?" Belle asks.

Master Fu was silent.

"This has never been done before...how about you both share the Crystal Miraculous?" Master Fu asks.

"Share it? Do you think it's possible?" Belle asks the great guardian.

"We'll try it, and see if it works," the great guardian replies.

Steven and Alice look at one another. "I guess we can try to share the Miraculous," Alice replies.

"Wonderful. I hope you do Paris proud, Crystal Princess," the great guardian says.

"What about me? What superhero name will I get?" Steven asks.

"Crystal Prince," Belle replies.

"Oh, right. Almost forgot," Steven laughs nervously.

The next day at school...

"Oh great, it's the wicked witch of the west," Steven groans.

Alice turns to see Chloé Bourgeois, and her "so-called best friend", Sabrina approach.

"I'm having a party, and I want to invite you two," Chloé says, in an innocent voice.

"Drop the act, Chloé. We will NEVER go to any of YOUR parties," Alice snaps.

"EXCUSE ME? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?! I'M GONNA CALL MY DADDY!" Chloé snaps.

"Don't bother. Besides, everyone knows who we are. We're famous pop stars, and our fans wouldn't like it if a spoiled brat like you is bothering us," Steven says in a calm voice.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Chloé screams in rage.

"What was that? Oh, sorry, we couldn't hear, cause you're a bitch," Alice mocks.

"Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!" Chloé shouts, as she storms away, plotting something totally evil.

A bunch of their classmates approach.

"Wow, you both stood up to Chloé! No one can ever do that!" Rose exclaims.

"If my calculations are correct, Chloé will be planning something really wicked," Max says.

"We can have her banned from our concerts," Alice says.

"You two are totally awesome!" Kim exclaims.

Alice blushes. "Thanks, Kim," she replies.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a local park...

"Sorry, Nathan. You're just not the type of guy that we want on our team," the coach of the local baseball team says.  
Nathan was angry. He had pale skin, light brown hair that was scalp-length, and he was also muscular. He wore a red shirt with a black 01 on it, blue shorts, an unzipped blue hoodie, red/blue sneakers, orange fingerless gloves, a red baseball cap, and dark blue glasses.

"Ugh, I can't believe this! You always pick the total newbies who haven't had any practice, or any knowledge about the sport!" Nathan angrily exclaims.

"That's not-" the coach tries to protest.

"Save it. I'm done! I knew you wouldn't pick someone who has been practicing for this their whole life!" With this statement, Nathan runs off.

* * *

In a dark room...

A window opens up, as butterflies fly around. Hawk Moth smiles wickedly.

"Ah, a dejected sports player who keeps getting rejected, now that's the perfect prey for my evil akumas," he says, as he holds out his hand for a butterfly to land on it. He covers it with his other hand, and gives it dark energy. Once the akuma was created, he lets it fly out the window. "Fly away, my evil little akuma, and evilize him!"

The akuma flies out into the streets of Paris, searching for it's new victim. Once it finds the upset boy, the akuma flaps its wings to the baseball hat, and sinks into it, turning it a deep purple. A dark red butterfly mark appears on the boy's face, as a purple outline of a butterfly appears.

"Lord Darkness, I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you the power of super strength and super speed. You'll become your own team, and take out the ones who have wronged you. However, in exchange for these powers, I need you to get the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir," the super villain offers.

Nathan gives an evil smile. "You can count on me, Hawk Moth. I'll get the Miraculouses for you, and show that I should never been rejected from those teams!" he exclaims, determined, letting the dark magic wave over him. Once the transformation was complete, he looked completely different. His skin was more pale, his light brown hair was now arranged into spikes, and neck-length, his eyes become dark brown-almost red, and he wears a dark purple shirt, black pants, a leather belt, an unzipped black leather jacket, black/blue sneakers, and dark purple gloves. His baseball cap was now dark blue, with some parts of it being light violet and black. He smirks as he walks to get revenge on the ones who have wronged him.

* * *

At the park...

The local baseball team was practicing, when a super fast blur went past them.

"Hey! Mister, we were practicing! Get out!" the coach shouts.

The blur stops, and sees a giant rock. He picks it up easily with his super strength, and throws it to the coach and the players, who thankfully dodged it.

"Who the hell are..." the coach gasped when he realized who it was. "NATHAN?!"

"Nathan's no longer here, I'm Lord Darkness! Newsflash, I'm getting my revenge on you for not selecting a pro like me for your team!" Lord Darkness exclaims.

The team runs away, screaming.

The students could hear the screams coming from the park while they were at school. Looks like it was another akuma attack.

"Everyone, get home safely!" Mme. Bustier shouts.

The students run out of the school, screaming. Marinette, Adrien, and Alice run to find a place to hide. Steven follows his stepsister.

"TIKKI, SPOTS ON! HA!" she exclaims, flicking her hand against one earring. The Kwami is absorbed into the earring, and transforms Marinette into Ladybug, one of the three protectors of Paris.

"Alice, why don't I do this battle?" Steven asks.

"Even though Master Fu said that we're allowed to share the Miraculous, Ladybug and Cat Noir may not trust you at first," Alice replies.

"Alright, but if you get put under the control of the next akuma before you transform, I'll take your place," Steven replies.

"Fine. But I've gotta transform," Alice says, opening her bag, as Belle flies out. "BELLE, TIME TO CRYSTALIZE!" she shouts, transforming into Crystal Princess.

"Time to transform, Plagg. PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!" Adrien exclaims, holding out his ring. He is then transformed into the superhero, Cat Noir.

The three heroes appear at the scene. "Alright, where do you think the akuma's located, Ladybug?" Crystal Princess asks.

Ladybug looks at the akuma. "It must be in the baseball cap!" she exclaims.

"Hold on, I think I recognize him. That's Nathan! He's the guy who wanted to join the baseball team!" Crystal Princess exclaims.

"Someone must have gotten him angry. We've got to. stop him. I'm following your lead, m'lady," Cat Noir says.

Ladybug rolls her eyes. She then uses. her yo-yo to try and attack this new akuma, who dodges, and throws a tree at them.

"Look out!" Cat Noir shouts.

The three heroes jump out of the way. Cat Noir happened to land on top of Ladybug.

"M'lady...care for a kiss?" Cat Noir asks.

"We don't have time for this, kitty. We need to focus on capturing the akuma," Ladybug replies, swinging her yo-yo around.

Cat Noir sighs, as he extends his staff. "Fine. Let's get to work."

"Why won't you be destroyed?!" Lord Darkness screams in anger. He sees the coach of the baseball team, and smirks.

"Hello, Coach Burke," Lord Darkness says in a cold voice.

The coach looks up. "Nathan, I'm sorry for not picking you!" he begs.

"I told you, Nathan's no longer here! I'm Lord Darkness!" Lord Darkness exclaims.

Crystal Princess creates a whip, and uses it to grab Lord Darkness's arm.

"Stop hurting that coach!" she exclaims.

"I have to! He didn't select me! He selected people who had no practice at all! I've been practicing my whole life to be on the baseball team!" Lord Darkness shouted.

The light mask appears on his face.

"Grab the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir! Otherwise, I'll remove your powers!" Hawk Moth threatens.

The light mask disappears. Lord Darkness is able to get out of the whip that Crystal Princess had on him. He grabs the coach, and runs super fast, to a nearby cliff. The three heroes chase after him.

"Ladybug, Cat Noir, give me your Miraculouses! If you don't, I'll drop the coach into the water where he'll drown!" Lord Darkness threatens.

"NO!" the three heroes scream.

"Ladybug, do something!" Crystal Princess exclaims.

"LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug shouts, as magical ladybugs surround the yo-yo. Shortly, an item drops into her hands. "Huh? A toy-claw grip? What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Try and think of something, because he's about to let go!" Crystal Princess exclaims, watching as the akuma was slowly letting go of his grip on the baseball coach.

"HELP ME!" the baseball coach exclaims.

Ladybug uses her lucky vision. She sees the baseball cap, and a few trees.

"I've got it! Cat Noir, use your superpower! Crystal Princess, can you make a safe spot for the coach to land on?" Ladybug asks.

Crystal Princess nods. "You've got it, Ladybug." She activates her crystal wings, and flies down to the bottom of the clift.

"O, magic crystals, hear my plea. Make a safe landing for the baseball coach to land on," she whispers. Magical crystals come out of her hand and cover the spikes, making them somehow disappear.

Lord Darkness lets go of the coach, who's screaming his head off like crazy. However, thanks to Crystal Princess, he landed on the crystals.

"Thank you, Crystal Princess!" the coach exclaims.

"Just doing my job," the heroine grins.

"CATACLYSM!" Cat Noir shouts, as he knocks the baseball hat off of Lord Darkness. "Ladybug, catch!" he calls out, throwing the baseball cap.

Ladybug catches it, and blows on it. The akuma tries to fly away.

"No more evil doing for you, little akuma," Ladybug says, as she activates her yo-yo, and spinning it around a few times. "TIME TO PURIFY!" she shouts, as she captures the akuma. "GOTCHA!" she exclaims. She then releases the now-white butterfly. "Bye-bye, little butterfly."

Ladybug then grabs the toy-claw grip and throws it up in the air. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" she shouts, as magical ladybugs fix everything that Lord Darkness had caused in Paris. The ladybugs even fixes the baseball cap and it is back to its normal red colour. They also go over Lord Darkness, as the dark magic waves over him, turning him back to normal.

"Huh? What happened?" Nathan asks.

"Pound it," the three heroes grinned, as they did their traditional fist bump.

The coach runs up to Nathan. "I am so sorry for not picking you. How about you can be a backup player, in case one member of the team gets injured or sick?" he offers.

Nathan thinks about it. "Deal," he replies.

* * *

In a dark room…

"NO! I WAS THIS CLOSE TO GETTING THE MIRACULOUSES! NEXT TIME, LADYBUG AND CAT NOIR….YOU WILL MEET YOUR DOOM! ARGH!" Hawk Moth screams, as the window closes.

* * *

Later that night…

Kim arrives at the park, when Alice told him that she wanted to meet up. Alice arrives, with a smile.

"Hey, Alice. Is everything okay?" Kim asks.

"I have something to tell you," Alice replies.

"What is it?" Kim was worried.

"I love you," Alice reveals.

Kim smiles as he leans in to kiss her. "I love you too," he replies.

* * *

 **Next time on Miraculous Ladybug Meet The Crystal Princess: A teenaged girl is pressured by her parents to join them in being evil. She runs away after she refuses for the millionth time. Hawk Moth senses her anger and sadness and sends an akuma after her. She is influenced by Hawk Moth and becomes Blazing Starlight, a villian who can create rifts to other worlds. Also: Steven meets the girl of his dreams, after Rose tells him she likes him as a friend.**

* * *

So sorry for the late update everyone! I've been super busy-I graduated high school, went to Vegas for a vacation, and started college. However, I've been home the past 2 (now almost 3) weeks due to a college strike all across the province. It totally sucks. Hopefully I get back to school soon.

Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Regular appearance:  
Supervillain name:  
Supervillain outfit:  
Akumatized object:  
Reason for being akumatized:

Powers as a villain?:

* * *

 **See you in the next update everyone! Stay awesome!**


	6. S1E6: Blazing Starlight

Summary: Alice Orland is your typical teenaged girl, but she's famous: She is the stepsister to teen heartthrob Steven Orland. She becomes a superhero, Crystal Princess, with the help of her Miraculous: a crystal bracelet, and her Kwami, Belle, who loves to recharge with blueberries. Join Alice, as she helps to protect Paris from the evil Hawk Moth.  
Yes, Steven will know about his stepsister becoming a Miraculous holder, but he won't tell a soul.  
OC's are still being accepted as akumatized victims! Just fill out the small application in my profile. Registered users: PM ONLY! If you review it, it won't be accepted until you PM me. Non-registered users (or guests) are the only ones who can review their application.

* * *

I do not owe Miraculous Ladybug: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Nope. Nada. Zilch. Miraculous Ladybug is created by Thomas Astruc. He owes everything. The only thing I owe is Belle, Alice, Steven, and any other OC's (except for the OC's who are used as villains, and sent in by other users.)  
I do not owe the song used in this chapter. Belongs to the respective songwriters.  
The akumatized victim will be a girl named Elena, who belongs to me, Liz The Sweet Writer.

* * *

Romances: Adrien/Marinette, Ladybug/Cat Noir, Cat Noir/Marinette, Adrien/Ladybug, Kim/OC, Steven/OC

Rochelle/Siren belongs to the amazing and fabulous Cakedecorator. Check out her Miraculous Ladybug stories: Siren: The Mermaid Miraculous Holder, and her inspiration of the 2017 Live Action release of Beauty and The Beast with Belle Coccinelle et le Chat Bestial. Both stories are really amazing, so give her a follow on FanFiction!

* * *

Miles Jackson belongs to TheAllTimeGreatest.

* * *

Last time in Miraculous Ladybug: Meet The Crystal Princess: After a romantic first date with Kim, Alice is hoping to do something special for him to show her true feelings for the boy who caught her heart. But, it will have to wait, because of a new akuma attack! Nathan is angered that he keeps getting rejected by sports teams. Influenced by Hawk Moth, he becomes Lord Darkness, and threatens to get revenge on the people who kept rejecting his sports talents for people who are totally not good at any sports. Will Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Crystal Princess stop him, and save Paris? Will Alice be able to tell Kim of her feelings?

Coming Up in this Episode: A teenaged girl is pressured by her parents to join them in being evil. She runs away after she refuses for the millionth time. Hawk Moth senses her anger and sadness and sends an akuma after her. She is influenced by Hawk Moth and becomes Blazing Starlight, a villian who can create rifts to other worlds. Also: Steven meets the girl of his dreams, after Rose tells him she likes him as a friend.

* * *

Episode 6: Blazing Starlight

During Patrol that night…  
"So wait: you guys have another heroine who helps you?" Crystal Princess asked.  
"Yeah. She's super cool, and she primarily helps us with water akumas. She'll also help out even if the villain isn't a water akuma." Cat Noir bragged.  
"Her name is Siren. She's a mermaid." Ladybug said.  
"Wow! A mermaid?! I would really like to meet her one day..." Crystal Princess grins.

The next morning...

"Really?" Steven asks, a bit shocked with what Rose told him.  
Steven had been talking to Rose, and he had been working up the courage to ask her out on a date. Once he did, though, the response he got was unexpected.  
"I'm sorry, Steven. I have feelings for Prince Ali." Rose apologizes.  
Steven sighs. He had partially anticipated this. He would always hear Rose gushing over the Middle-Eastern prince, even speaking of the time the two of them went to see the fireworks. From what she had been saying, it seemed like Ali felt the same way about her, and appreciated her genuine admiration of his charity work rather than his status and wealth. Steven had to admit that being a superstar, he knew how Ali felt.  
"It's fine. He'd better treat you right, or he'll have to answer to me!" Steven proclaimed, trying his best to hide his hurt.  
Rose laughed a bit, before telling him, "Maybe we would be better off as friends."  
Steven gave her a small smile, and replied, "Yeah. I would like that."  
Rose smiled and walked away. This left Steven feeling a little depressed.  
Alice approached her stepbrother and put a hand on his shoulder. She had seen what happened, and Alice knew that Rose was too much of a sweetheart to do anything hurtful to Steven. Sure, she shot him down, but she did it kindly, which was one of the things Steven adored about her.  
"You okay?" Alice asked.  
Steven took a deep breath, and said, "Yeah. I'll get over it. Besides, there are other girls out there."  
Alice smiled and told him, "I'm proud of you."  
"Thanks. Do you want to come with me for a walk?" Steven offered.  
"That sounds lovely. I would like that," Alice said, grinning at her stepbrother.  
The two siblings were walking around Paris, when they heard a familiar song being played.  
"It's coming from the local pool!" Alice exclaimed.  
"Come on, let's go check it out." Steven grinned, as the two run to the local pool as quickly as they could.  
"Now, I've heard there was a secret chord that David played, and it pleased the Lord. But you don't really care for music, do you?" A girl's voice sang.  
Steven and Alice saw that the voice belonged to a pretty fifteen-year-old girl with back-length red hair, seafoam green eyes, a fair skin tone, with a slender build, and pink-peach lips. She was wearing a pair of blue denim shorts, a periwinkle shirt with ruffled sleeves that has a sea turtle on the front. She also wore periwinkle sneakers with blue ankle socks. A pretty bead choker was around her neck, with several shades of blue weaving through the design. There was a stone in the shape of a scallop in the center.  
She had just finished her swim practice. A tell-tale sign of this was that she was drying her hair with a Bleu de France bathing towel.  
Steven's eyes widen in shock. It seemed like her eyes were shimmering in the sunlight, and even though she was still a little wet, the sun also made her sparkle, too.  
"Wow…" he whispered. Even though he had just been rejected by Rose, he felt like his heart was about to heal sooner than he anticipated.  
"I'll leave you alone." Alice grinned, walking away. She had a hunch that her stepbrother was about to find new love.  
"It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall, the major lift. The baffled king composing hallelujah... Hallelujah... Hallelujah... Hallelujah... Hallelujah..." The girl sang, as she continued.  
Steven noticed there was a bit of a sad tone to her singing voice. He had no idea why, but it seemed like while she was a little depressed, she was thinking about the situation fondly. Maybe she had her heart broken, too, like Steven did.  
Steven decided to sing the next part of the song.  
"Your faith was strong but you needed proof. You saw her bathing on the roof. Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya. She tied you to a kitchen chair, she broke your throne, and she cut your hair, and from your lips she drew the hallelujah." He sang.  
The girl looked up, and saw a handsome male watching her. A small smile comes onto her face, realizing that this boy knew the song that she was singing.  
"Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah. You say I took the name in vain. I don't even know the name. But if I did, well really, what's it to you?" Steven continued. This got the girl's attention, and she started to sing the next verse.  
"There's a blaze of light in every word. It doesn't matter which you heard, the holy or the broken hallelujah." She sang, and she motioned for Steven to take the next part.  
"Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah. I did my best, it wasn't much. I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch. I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you. And even though it all went wrong, I'll stand before the lord of song, with nothing on my tongue but hallelujah."  
"Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah..." The two sing together.  
A silence passes.  
"So... what was that about?" She asked with a playful smile and scoff.  
"Oh...um...sorry. I just heard you singing, and I couldn't help but watch." Steven apologizes.  
"It's fine. Not the first time someone's said something about my singing. I don't think we've met. Have I seen you somewhere before?" The girl asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Actually, I've moved here from Canada a few weeks ago. My stepmother thought it would be nice to get away from… my father." Steven admits.  
"Your father?" The girl asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Let's just say he abused my stepsister." Steven replied.  
"Okay, that is so NOT RIGHT!" The girl said, as she crossed her arms. She seemed to be pretty upset over the new information, as if it were happening to her personally.  
In spite of her choice of dress and her apparent love of swimming, this girl seemed to be pretty passionate.  
"He's in prison, but I'm worried he might come after Alice again. She's my stepsister." Steven elaborated.  
"Maybe my mom can help." She said.  
"Your mom?" Steven asked.  
"She's a general practice lawyer. One of the best, too." She said, giving Steven a thumbs up.  
"That's great to hear," Steven said. "By the way... I'm Steven Orland. And you are...?"  
"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Rochelle. Rochelle DeL'eau." The girl introduced herself, as she held out her hand.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you. You have a really pretty name." he compliments.  
A small smile came onto Rochelle's face, and she said, "Thank you, you flatterer."

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Mother, father, why?! Why do you keep pressuring me to join you?!" An adolescent girl asked.

She had a mixed peach-tan skin tone, with dark hazel eyes, and brown hair tied into a ponytail draped over her right shoulder. She wore a white blouse with blue jeans, white socks, and white running shoes. Around her neck was a pretty silver heart necklace. She had worn it ever since she was a baby. Inside the necklace was a family photo - the last photo taken as a loving family before her parents became completely hell-bent on getting revenge on a certain Canadian cop, who placed her maternal grandparents in jail.

Around the room, it was clear that Elena was not in a safe home environment. The house was an extreme health and safety hazard by itself, to the point that it could be condemned. There were shards of broken glass from shattered beer bottles all over the floor, the windows were broken, the walls were dented and falling apart. Electrical wires were frayed and sticking out, appliances were broken or not maintained, and the minimal furniture they had was broken in places, filthy, and there were bugs everywhere. The smell was also a combination of alcohol and other disgusting smells, such as the cockroach and rodent droppings and the lack of ventilation in the house. How Elena could live in such horrific conditions and not get ill was an enigma.

"Elena, dear, you know how my parents are in jail in Canada? Because of that Officer Lewandoski?" Lusamine Jackson asked her only daughter.

"Yes, mother..." Elena replied.

She was scared stiff. Tears were pricking the back of her eyes, threatening to spill over. Ever since her grandparents were arrested, her parents had turned to the dark side. It was as if something in them snapped, and now revenge was the only thing on their mind. All Elena wanted was her genuine, loving parents back. The people in front of her were not her parents - they were monsters.

"If you join your mother and I, we'll be unstoppable! We'll show that pathetic cop that we are people that you cannot mess with!" Her father, Miles Jackson proclaimed.

Tears welled up in Elena's eyes. She missed her grandparents and wanted to see them again, yes, but not in the way her parents wanted. And she did not even start to feel safe in her own home, either. She snapped.

"I can't believe you! I won't become evil like you! I just won't!" Elena screamed, and clutching her necklace, she ran out of the house in tears.

She did not care that her parents were screaming for her to get back and face retribution - Elena kept running. She wanted to run as far away as her legs could carry her. Away from the demonic, pathetic excuses she had for parents.

* * *

In a dark room…

A window opened up as white butterflies flew around.

"Ah, a dejected girl who has pressure placed on her by her parents? Now that's worthy prey for my evil akumas," Hawk Moth grins evilly, as he clenches a fist. He then held out a hand, as a butterfly landed onto it. He then covered his hand, giving the butterfly dark energy, turning it into an akuma. Releasing his hand, he allowed the akuma to fly out of the window. "Fly away my evil little akuma, and darken this poor girl's heart!"

The akuma flies out of the window, to search for its victim. It finds its victim near an alley, and flies into the heart necklace around her neck. Elena's tears stop, as she looks up, with a dark red butterfly mark on her face. A light purple butterfly mask appears as well.

"Blazing Starlight, I'm Hawk Moth. I can give you the power to control rifts, and make people fall into alternate worlds. You can even use these powers against your horrendous parents. However, in exchange for these powers, I will need the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir." Hawk Moth offers.

A cruel smile grows on Elena's face, as she stands up and crosses her arms against her chest.

"You can count on me Hawk Moth! I'll show my parents the pain that they have caused me to have! I'll get those Miraculouses for you, even if its the last thing I do!" Elena declared.

The light mask disappeared from her eyes, as the dark magic waved over her. Once it disappeared, she looked completely different: her skin was black, her brown hair had changed to a flaming pink, and the pupils of her eyes were a dark violet. Meanwhile, her irises were black. She wore a light grey dress with black and white galaxy designs, which were a few of the planets in the solar system: Mars, Saturn, Jupiter, and Earth. Her wings were a dark grey, with two constellations on both sides: Libra and Capricorn. Her necklace became shaped like a galaxy. She launched herself up into the air, using her wings to fly around Paris, to look for her parents.

* * *

Back at the Jackson's Paris residence…

"I can't believe Elena stormed out like that!" Lusamine exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Give her time to cool down, dear. When she comes back, she knows that she'll be grounded for life." Miles replied.

A loud noise was heard, as the two adults run into the living room. They saw a girl floating above them, and her wings were flapping. She had a heavy sneer on her face, looking sadistically delighted at the sight of her parents' fear.

"Actually, you'll be the ones grounded for life. In an alternate reality, that is!" She shouted. She then threw down an orb in the shape of an elliptical galaxy. It crackled heavily before opening up.

Miles looked closely at the monster flying above them, protecting his wife from falling into the rift that was opened. Once he made eye contact with the akuma, he recognized her almost instantly.

"ELENA?!" He screamed.

"Elena has been terminated! I'm Blazing Starlight!" The akuma screamed. She then grew an evil smirk on her face. "It's time for you to fall to your doom!"

"No, please, don't! We're sorry!" Lusamine shouted.

In response, Blazing Starlight merely snapped her fingers. The galaxy portal opened up underneath her parents, and its power started growing stronger. Lusamine and Miles' feet were slowly sinking into the portal, like quicksand.

"Sorry doesn't cut it! You've been doing this to me for fourteen years! Now, it's time to pay for the fourteen years of pain you've caused me!" Blazing Starlight screamed.

She then flew out of the house. Her parents held on to each other for dear life, as the portal was slowly sucking them in. Their hearts were pounding out of their chests, scared to death.

* * *

Meanwhile…

People were screaming, as Rochelle and Steven were having their conversation with one another. Once they heard the screams of the other Parisians, the pair started to look around for the source of the commotion.

They soon looked to the sky, and saw Blazing Starlight shooting galaxy portals all over the place. Each one was in a different shape that led to a different dimension, world, universe, whatever.

Chloé Bourgeois, for example, was being forcibly sent to a world where ponies of all shapes, sizes, colors, and kinds spoke like humans, wore clothes, and their world depended, if not thrived, on the friendship and understanding of everyone around them, and learning about the complexities of it.

"Oh, no... Another akuma! We'd better get to safety." Steven said, as he and Rochelle were backing up.

"No kidding!" Rochelle said. 'Ugh, of all times to be in public right now!'

"This way!" Rochelle shouted, as she snagged Steven's wrist to go and run for cover.

"Hang on, I recognize her!" Steven said, as he stopped Rochelle.

"Wait, what?" Rochelle asked, incredulous. "You know who she is?"

Steven nodded. A galaxy portal shot at them, but Steven pulled Rochelle around the corner and they hid behind it for a while.

"Yeah, I've seen her around Paris. That's Elena Jackson. She moved to Paris a bit before Alice and I. Her parents are a little odd, though." The heartthrob said with a shrug and a sigh.

"Meaning?" Rochelle asked, as she kept a lookout for any sign that Blazing Starlight could attack them.

"Yeah, I guess that's putting it mildly. I think 'totally insane' is the proper term. They keep wanting Elena to join them in being evil and all."

He then handed Rochelle a slip of paper. Rochelle took a good look at him, and saw that he was blushing, and scratching the back of his neck. She looked over the paper and saw that it was his cell phone number.

Rochelle gave him a questioning look, before asking him, "An akuma is attacking Paris as we speak. Is this really the time to exchange personal information?"

"No, I suppose you're right, but... Um...call me when you get to safety." Steven said. He then took off, running, leaving Rochelle with his contact information in her hand.

As Steven ran for safety, he felt his heart pounding. It was not just from the running. The time he had spent with Rochelle was very meaningful and fulfilling for him. Sure, he was upset at himself for leaving her behind, but if he were to stick around too long, he knew that there was a chance Blazing Starlight could send them who-knows-where.

Rochelle, on the other hand, was blushing. She looked the paper over and over again, not sure what to make of this turn of events.

"What am I doing?! This isn't the time to be swooning over some smooth-talking celebrity chick-magnet!" Rochelle said, as she started to make a run for one particular place.

After dodging some more portals and making it out of the danger zone, Rochelle immediately took to the riverbanks of the Seine. She looked around and saw no one was around.

"Is it safe?" A voice asked.

"Coast is clear." Rochelle said, as she lifted her hair. A kwami flew out from underneath, and flew in front of Rochelle's face. She was sea foam green with a fish tail, and large green eyes. Her arms were tiny, and they resembled fish fins.

"So~ you were talking with THE Steven Orland?" Finni asked, teasingly. She batted her eyes curiously, too. "He's famous, and he spent several hours with YOU! What do you think, Rochelle?!"

Finni was clearly playing the part of the excited fangirl in the conversation. Rochelle, on the other hand, knew that there was a time and a place for everything.

Rochelle merely shook her head, gave Finni a deadpan look and said, "Look, he's nice, but he's a smooth talker and a flatterer. He's also probably got HOARDS of fangirls to pick from and probably thinks I'll react the same way. But right now, that's irrelevant! We have work to do!"

Rochelle immediately rubbed her choker and shouted, "Finni, gills on!"

The shell turned from sandy pink to sea foam green, as Finni entered the shell on the choker. Her body was given a bleu de France bodysuit that had scales sparkling in periwinkle with hints of sea foam green in the light. Her face was given a mask in a matching scheme. Her chest was given a periwinkle-sea foam green seashell bra, and her hair was put up into a braid, fastened with a matching scallop shell. Her feet were given flats. Her ankles were given loose ruffled fabric that were also bleu de France with the periwinkle sparkle effect. The same happened with her wrists, waist and hips. Finally, around her waist was a scallop shell in the same colour scheme with a string.

She immediately dove into into the river. Her legs turned into a fin that had the same color scheme, and the ruffles were at the base of the tail. Siren immediately took off swimming, to try and catch up with the akuma.

Siren soon saw Blazing Starlight up in the sky, above the river. She was still blasting portals everywhere, and laughing like a madwoman. Siren immediately popped her head out of the water and tried to stay quiet. She dove down and tried to think of something.

'Since I'm currently limited to the water, I probably won't be able to fight her in the air. On the other hand, there's nothing stopping her from escaping from me if I manage to bring her down here into the water, either,' Siren thought. 'There has to be a way to tie her down to the water while Ladybug and Cat Noir try to find a way to purify the akuma...'

She immediately thought of something. She took her seashell and opened it up. Siren had a list of sea animals that could cope with living in a freshwater river. She needed an animal that could be aggressive when the need is called for it, but not so dangerous that they could hurt Blazing Starlight beyond the Miraculous Ladybug's healing power.

"Sea Creature Call! River dolphins!" Siren shouted. Out of nowhere, a pod of pink Amazon river dolphins appeared around Siren.

"How can we help you?" The pod leader asked.

"Thanks for coming. I need you guys to hold down a nutcase I'm going to bring down in here by her wings so she can't escape, if you'd please?" Siren asked.

"Anything to help!" The lead dolphin said.

"Wait here; I'll go get our little friend." Siren said with a smirk.

She dove down even deeper in the river. With the use of her fin, she started to propel herself up to the surface. For an extra boost, she shot water current jets out of her hands. She shot out of the water like a bullet, managed to get above Blazing Starlight, and then with a backflip, slapped Blazing Starlight into the river using her fin. Siren then dove back down under the river to avoid getting legs.

As soon as Blazing Starlight entered the water, the river dolphins swarmed her and used their beaks to hold her down by her wings. Siren used her hydrokinesis to give Blazing Starlight a giant air bubble to breath, and made a small whirlpool to trap her in.

As soon as Siren finished her part of the fight, she took up her shell again, and called up Ladybug.

"Siren! Perfect timing! I saw Blazing Starlight go under the water." Ladybug said.

"She's like a lobster in a lobster trap," Siren giggled. "Do your thing, LB!"

"You got it!" Ladybug said, before cutting off the call.

Crystal Princess is seen with Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Alright, so Siren's holding her down. I'm not one for water, so I can't go in," Cat Noir mentions.

"I can create a platform for the three of us to stand on," Crystal Princess said.

"Great idea CP," Ladybug grins.

Crystal Princess makes a platform for the three to stand on.

"I've got this. LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug shouts, throwing her yo-yo in the air. Magical ladybugs surround it before an item dropped into her hands. "A harp? What am I supposed to do with this?!"

"LB, I've got an idea! Use Cat Noir's baton to break the harp, so then, the strings can help keep the akuma tied up!" Crystal Princess exclaims.

"That can work out," Ladybug grins, throwing the harp to Cat Noir. Cat Noir then swung the harp, breaking it, but the strings went around Blazing Starlight.

"Hey, what the? Get these things off me!" Blazing Starlight screamed.

Crystal Princess moved the platform over to Blazing Starlight, and took off the necklace. She throws it to the ground, breaking it, as the akuma flies out.

"No more evildoing for you little akuma," Ladybug begins, using her yo-yo. "Time to deevilize!" she exclaims, capturing the akuma. "Gotcha!" Opening up her yo-yo, she releases the now purified butterfly. "Bye-bye little butterfly." Ladybug grins, taking the remaining parts of the harp and throwing it up in the air. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

Millions of tiny ladybugs fix everything that Blazing Starlight had caused, even closing up the rifts. They fixed up the heart necklace, and even went over Blazing Starlight, as the dark magic waves over her, changing her back into Elena.

"Huh? What's going on?" she asks.

Siren comes out of the water, as her tail disappears. "Pound it!" she exclaims, along with Crystal Princess, Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Ladybug's earrings beeped. "I've gotta go. Bug out," she says, using her yo-yo to leave the scene.

* * *

Later on…

Rochelle immediately slammed the door open and barged into the Jackson household. She was absolutely livid, and was not about to let it go.

She saw the conditions that Elena was living in prior to getting akumatized. She felt absolutely disgusted. In fact, she was so grossed out that she took out a handkerchief and tried to filter out the stench in the air so she could breathe.

Rochelle soon laid eyes on the Jacksons; her eyes flared up for a second.

"You two...!" Rochelle snarled, causing the Jacksons to flinch. "LOOK AT THIS PLACE! It's a health hazard!"

She did not care that Mr. Jackson had a prosthetic arm. All she knew is that Elena deserved better.

"I have half a mind to call social services to have Elena taken away from you!" Rochelle barked, completely enraged. "What kind of parents let their kid live in a place like this?!"

Elena had come up behind Rochelle, and realized what had started: Rochelle was sticking up for her.

"And trying to force her into evil...! You're the most pathetic parents I've ever encountered! Worse than Gabriel Agreste. At least he doesn't let Adrien live in a pigsty like this!" Rochelle shouted.

"Rochelle, please..." Elena said.

"No!" Rochelle said. "I'm on a roll now, and I won't stop!"

"Elena... We're sorry for everything." Lusamine said, as she hugged her husband.

Elena was silent. She had no idea how to respond to that.

"I... Don't know if I can forgive you," Elena said. "You truly did not care about me emotionally."

"Nonetheless, forgiven or not..." Rochelle said, as she took up her phone. "I'm calling you two in on several criminal charges. And I'm going to get my mom to back up Elena in the court."

Rochelle left it at that before leading Elena out the door.

"You deserve better than that," Rochelle said. "Talk about horrid living conditions. I wouldn't let a dog live in a place like that, either."

She heard applause, and then Rochelle turned around to see Steven and Alice. Steven was clapping his hands, with a smug smirk on his face.

"S-Steven?!" Rochelle said, as she stammered, blushed, and took a step back.

"Wow... You certainly have a temper on you," Steven said, as he approached Elena and Rochelle. "That was impressive. I've never heard someone roast an adult like that before."

Rochelle blushed and smiled a bit, giving Steven a nervous giggle. Alice and Elena gave each other knowing looks, before giggling.

Steven once again took Rochelle's hand and kissed it. Rochelle was totally embarrassed that he had done this. Steven walked back over to Alice, before turning his face back to Rochelle. He then winked at her before giving her a two-finger salute.

The step siblings left, with Rochelle looking at Steven with a somewhat baffled expression.

"He your boyfriend?" Elena teased.

"Ugh! No way." Rochelle said, before blushing and looking away. 'Though... He isn't all bad, I guess.'

* * *

Next time on Miraculous Ladybug: Meet The Crystal Princess: A new akuma is attacking Paris, known as Monsieur Heartthrob. He is angry that no girls fall in love with him due to his flirting. However, both Rochelle and Alice end up falling under the akuma's control! It's up to Steven to take his stepsister's place to save the day!


	7. S1:E7: Monsuier Heartthrob

Summary: Alice Orland is your typical teenaged girl, but she's famous: She is the stepsister to teen heartthrob Steven Orland. She becomes a superhero, Crystal Princess, with the help of her Miraculous: a crystal bracelet, and her Kwami, Belle, who loves to recharge with blueberries. Join Alice, as she helps to protect Paris from the evil Hawk Moth.  
Yes, Steven will know about his stepsister becoming a Miraculous holder, but he won't tell a soul.  
OC's are still being accepted as akumatized victims! Just fill out the small application in my profile. Registered users: PM ONLY! If you review it, it won't be accepted until you PM me. Non-registered users (or guests) are the only ones who can review their application.  
I do not owe Miraculous Ladybug: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Nope. Nada. Zilch. Miraculous Ladybug is created by Thomas Astruc. He owes everything. The only thing I owe is Belle, Alice, Steven, and any other OC's (except for the OC's who are used as villains, and sent in by other users.)

* * *

I do not owe the song used in this chapter. Belongs to the respective songwriters.

Zylen Ross belongs to theawesomedragonhunter.

Romances: Adrien/Marinette, Ladybug/Cat Noir, Cat Noir/Marinette, Adrien/Ladybug, Kim/OC, Steven/OC

Rochelle/Siren belongs to the amazing and fabulous Cakedecorator. Check out her Miraculous Ladybug stories: Siren: The Mermaid Miraculous Holder, and her inspiration of the 2017 Live Action release of Beauty and The Beast with Belle Coccinelle et le Chat Bestial. Both stories are really amazing, so give her a follow on FanFiction!

* * *

Last time in Miraculous Ladybug: Meet The Crystal Princess: A teenaged girl is pressured by her parents to join them in being evil. She runs away after she refuses for the millionth time. Hawk Moth senses her anger and sadness and sends an akuma after her. She is influenced by Hawk Moth and becomes Blazing Starlight, a villian who can create rifts to other worlds. Also: Steven meets the girl of his dreams, after Rose tells him she likes him as a friend.

Coming Up in this Episode: A new akuma is attacking Paris, known as Monsieur Heartthrob. He is angry that no girls fall in love with him due to his flirting. However, both Rochelle and Alice end up falling under the akuma's control! It's up to Steven to take his stepsister's place to save the day!

* * *

Episode 7: Monsieur Heartthrob

It was another day at school. Everything was peaceful and calm - that is, no akumas had attacked as of yet.

However, the courtyard was teeming with squealing, screaming fangirls. But that was to be expected when it came to the Orland siblings, Steven especially.

"Oh, Steven!"

"Bae, I love you!"

"I have your body pillow!"

"SO HANDSOME!"

Steven was trying his best to be polite to his fans, lest he scare them off. He was absolutely surrounded by the girls, who were blind to anything else around them. Steven made sure Alice had run for cover - she had no shortage of male or female fans herself.

Steven gave his fans a big smile and a wink. They all screamed with delight and swooned. Steven let out a breath of relief that the girls were at least somewhat gone.

"Ugh..." A disgusted, feminine voice said, and then Steven turned around to see Rochelle standing there. Her arms were crossed and he just caught her on the tail-end of an eye roll.

"Hey, Rochelle!" Steven said, as he began walking over to Rochelle.

As he got closer, Rochelle put a hand up and said, "Don't talk to me."

"Wait, what?" Steven asked.

He was confused. After he had spent the day with Rochelle before Blazing Starlight attacked, he felt a bond between himself and the redhead. However, even after he gave her his digits, she never got in touch with him. And now she was treating him like he was a bottom-feeder. It was as if she suddenly wanted nothing to do with him.

"Rochelle, what's going on?" Steven asked.

"You've got a lot of gall, I'll give you that. You're just a butterfly boy, soaking up the attention from all of your fangirls. Look!" Rochelle said, before pointing to all of the smitten girls nearby.

"Oh..." Steven began. "Rochelle, listen, I..."

"STEVIE-PIE!" A voice sang, and then Chloé latched onto Steven's arm. "Daddy got new karaoke equipment for the hotel. You and your sister have GOT to come and test it out."

"Case in point!" Rochelle said, gesturing to the scene.

"Rochelle, please!" Steven said, trying to get Rochelle to listen to him, but Chloé scoffed.

"Come on, Stevie-pie. Don't bother with this American girl." Chloé said, as she used her finger and brought Steven's closer to hers. She batted her eyes cutely - or at least, she was trying to be cute. Steven wanted to gag.

"I have a name, Chloé. If you know what's good for you, you'll use it." Rochelle said, before turning away to leave.

"OOH! Burn!"

"Nice one, Rochelle!"

"No one really has the guts to stand up to Bourgeois. Glad Rochelle has the spine!"

"Rochelle, please! Listen to me!" Steven asked, nearly begging. He broke away from Chloé to walk over to the redhead.

"No! You listen to me!" Rochelle said, before music started to play.

" _Superstar! Where you from, how's it going? I know you got a clue, what you doing?_ " Rochelle sang, as she started to dance freestyle.

" _You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here! But I know what you are! What you are, baby!_ " Rochelle sang, as she poked Steven's chest after gesturing to all of the other girls around them.

" _Look at you! Gettin' more than just a re-up. Baby you got all the puppets with their strings up!_ " Rochelle sang, and with a snap of her fingers, most of the girls in the area turned into marionettes for a moment.

" _Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em! I know what you are! What you are, baby!_ " Rochelle sang, as she stood her ground.

" _Womanizer, woman-womanizer! You're a womanizer! Oh, womanizer, oh! You're a womanizer, baby!_ " Rochelle sang, as she spun around and pushed Steven away.

" _You, you, you are! You, you, you are! Womanizer, womanizer womanizer!_ " Rochelle sang, while pretending to punch Steven in the face. She stepped back a few paces and then pointed at Steven.

" _Boy don't try to front, uh, I know just, just, what you are, ah, ah! Boy don't try to front, uh, I know just, just, what you are, ah, ah!_ " Rochelle sang, glaring at Steven, her green eyes alight with hate and anger.

" _You got me going! You're oh so charming! But I won't do it! You womanizer!_ " Rochelle sang, scoffing and turning away.

Steven grabbed her shoulder, but Rochelle slapped it away and sang, " _Boy don't try to front, uh, I know just, just, what you are, ah, ah! Boy don't try to front, uh, I know just, just, what you are, ah, ah!_ "

Steven was about to protest, but Rochelle put a hand up and sang again.

" _You say I'm crazy! I got you crazy! You're nothing but a womanizer!_ " Rochelle sang, flipping her hair into his face.

" _Daddy-O! You got the swagger of a champion. Too bad for you you just can't find the right companion._ " Rochelle sang, while swaying her hips to emphasize the word "swagger."

" _I guess when you have one too many makes it hard, it could be easy. Who you are, that's just who you are, baby!_ " Rochelle sang, as she basically insinuated that she is not the first girl Steven has flirted with.

" _Lollipop. Must mistake me, you're the sucker!_ " Rochelle sang, before making a popping sound by putting her finger in her mouth and flicking it out.

" _To think that I would be a victim, not another!_ " Rochelle sang, pointing to herself, glaring at Steven.

" _Say it, play it, how you wanna? But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you! Never you, baby!_ " Rochelle sang, as the ground beneath them turned into a game board and then the two were jumping around the squares, with Steven trying to get to Rochelle, while she was ducking and dodging him.

" _Womanizer, woman-womanizer! You're a womanizer! Oh, womanizer, oh! You're a womanizer, baby!_ " Rochelle sang, poking the Canadian's chest and causing him to back up with each finger point.

" _You, you, you are! You, you, you are! Womanizer, womanizer! Womanizer!_ " Rochelle sang, before turning around to try and leave.

Steven was about to speak up and refute, but Rochelle turned on him and kept rant-singing.

" _Boy don't try to front, uh, I know just, just, what you are, ah, ah! Boy don't try to front, uh, I know just, just, what you are, ah, ah!_ " Rochelle sang.

" _You got me going! You're oh so charming! But I won't do it, you womanizer! Boy don't try to front, uh, I know just, just, what you are, ah, ah! Boy don't try to front, uh, I know just, just, what you are, ah, ah!_ " Rochelle sang, and Steven managed to snag her hand.

" _You say I'm crazy! I got you crazy! You're nothing but a womanizer!" Rochelle sang, before turning her back, crossing her arms, and then tears started to fall from her eyes._

 _"Maybe if we both lived in a different world... (Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer)_ " Rochelle sang, imagining a world without Hawkmoth, and where she could be comfortable with Steven if they were both normal people, rather than a super heroine in disguise and a teen singer.

" _It would be all good and maybe I could be your girl. But I can't 'cause we don't!_ " Rochelle sang, before beginning to walk away.

Steven took off after her to try and speak to her and get his point across, but she once again kept going on her singing.

" _Womanizer, woman-womanizer! You're a womanizer! Oh, womanizer, oh! You're a womanizer, baby! You, you, you are! You, you, you are! Womanizer, womanizer womanizer!_ " Rochelle sang, once again looking Steven in the eye and tears flowed down her cheeks.

" _Boy don't try to front, uh, I know just, just, what you are, ah, ah! Boy don't try to front, uh, I know just, just, what you are, ah, ah!_ "

" _You got me going. You're oh so charming. But I won't do it, you womanizer!_ " Rochelle sang. " _Boy don't try to front, uh, I know just, just, what you are, ah, ah! Boy don't try to front, uh, I know just, just, what you are, ah, ah!_ "

Steven was about to call her out on what he thought of as madness, but Rochelle was on a roll, and she was not about to stop.

" _You say I'm crazy! I got you crazy! You're nothing but a womanizer!_ " Rochelle sang, as she once again pushed against Steven's chest to get him out her space.

" _Boy don't try to front, uh, I know just, just, what you are, ah, ah! Boy don't try to front, uh, I know just, just, what you are, ah, ah! Womanizer, woman-womanizer you're a womanizer! Oh, womanizer, oh! You're a womanizer, baby!_ " Rochelle sang, and then the music stopped.

Steven was surprised and impressed once again with Rochelle's singing voice. She gave him an angry pout and took off.

"Why would she say - er, sing that about Steven Orland?!"

"I can't believe her!"

"Ugh..."

"Rochelle! Wait up!" Steven shouted, as he took off after his crush.

Rochelle made it to her locker, and sighed an angry puff of air out. Finni came out from her usual hiding spot and said, "Wasn't that a bit harsh?"

"Come on, Finni. You saw how all those girls were surrounding him!" Rochelle said, upset.

"Oh? You were jealous?" Finni asked, smirking.

"Me? Jealous? Of that player? No!" Rochelle said firmly. She scoffed in annoyance at such a prospect.

"Rochelle, there you are!" Steven shouted from a distance. Finni dove back under Rochelle's hair.

"What do you want?" Rochelle asked, scorn in her tone.

"Great singing out there!" Steven said with a big smile.

"...Of all the things you're talking to me about, it's my singing voice?" Rochelle asked, giving him a deadpan face and a quirked brow.

"Well... Um... That, and I think you have me pegged all wrong," Steven said. "Being popular with the girls... I won't deny that's true, but in my line of work, it comes with the territory."

Rochelle relaxed, before nodding. She understood that, but for some reason, she was so upset at seeing Steven surrounded by girls.

"And listen... I have fans, and I have insane fans. Look." Steven said, pulling up a picture of a fan that had a love shrine and a body pillow of him.

"I... Oh-kay..." Rochelle said, a little awkwardly.

"So..." Steven began, as he turned off his phone. He was unsure of how to continue.

"I'm sorry," Rochelle said. "I was completely wrong for accusing you of being a skirt-chaser."

"...It's fine. I'm sure you wouldn't be the first to think that about me." Steven began with a shrug.

Rochelle held out her hand, extending the olive branch. Steven took her hand... But then kissed it instead of shaking it. Rochelle blushed, and thinking, ' _Does he think we're Ladybug and Cat Noir or something?!'_

"Hope to see you later, Rochelle," Steven said. "I gotta get to class."

As he left the scene. Rochelle held her hand to her chest and smiled, a blush adorning her face.

"Oh, wow..." Rochelle said. Finni flew out from hiding and started to giggle.

* * *

Not too far away from the two, an eighteen-year-old boy had a scowl on his face. He was walking in the opposite direction. He had a peach skin tone, charming green eyes and bright brown hair. He was wearing a red t-shirt, blue jeans, black shoes and a green baseball cap.

" _I can't believe Elena would turn me down! Ugh, she's just like all of the rest of them!_ " Zylen Ross's thoughts were scrambling, completely enraged. He had a toy laser gun in hand.

Meanwhile, in a dark room, a window opened up, and Hawkmoth stood there.

"Tired of not having girls fall in love with him? Having all of his flirting getting brushed off? Such a sad, charming boy not being able to land a lady. Now that will be the most perfect prey for my akumas." Hawkmoth said with a grin.

He held out a hand for a butterfly to land in it. Covering his hand, he infused the butterfly with dark energy, before opening his hands, and letting the butterfly fly out into Paris.

"Fly away, my evil akuma, and evilize this poor soul!" He declared.

The butterfly flew into the streets of Paris, searching for its next victim, before landing onto the toy laser gun, turning it purple.

Zylen's face grew a red butterfly mark, as the purple butterfly symbol appeared on his face.

"Monsieur Heartthrob, I am Hawkmoth. With your laser gun, I can give you the power to become the most successful Don Juan Paris has ever seen. I don't give this power for free, though. In exchange, I want the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir!" Hawkmoth offers.

Zylen smirks. "You've got a deal, Hawkmoth. Those girls will be falling for me in no time!"

The purple and black energy started surrounding Zylen, starting from the laser. Once it disappeared, he looked completely different: his skin was pale, his hair turned black and his eyes were red. He wore slim-fitting black jeans, fancy, red converse shoes, a black and red button-down shirt with the top two buttons open to show off his chest. He even had a clichéd rose in his teeth. The white/gray toy laser gun became black/red, with a pink tip that was shaped like a heart. He twirled it around, as he started flying around to find a girl to put under his love spell.

* * *

Alice and Steven were walking with each other. Steven was essentially mooning over Rochelle again to Alice, and Alice was patiently listening to him. However, the peace was disturbed when a scream rang out.

The step siblings immediately went on alert. Alice grew stern, ready to fight. Steven knew that he had to get to safety. He would worry about Rochelle later.

"An akuma," Alice exclaimed, before turning to her stepbrother. "Go and find a place to hide. I'll deal with this!"

Sadly, she failed to notice that Monsieur Heartthrob was up in the air, right behind her.

"Aha... The lovely Alice Orland. A sweet singer becoming one of my girls would be so beautiful!" Monsieur Heartthrob said, as he thought about the advantages of He was aiming his laser gun straight at her, his finger ghosting the trigger.

However, Steven caught sight of him and then he got scared for his sister. And seeing a toy gun in the akuma's hand only made him more fearful.

"Alice, look out!" Steven shouted, alerting his sister to the danger.

"Wh-?" Alice was cut off, as the akuma fired. Red and pink hearts come out of the barrel, hitting the auburn haired girl in the back.

The impact caused her to fall forward. Her entire body flashed between red and pink for a brief second and then she landed on her hands and knees.

"Uh...Alice? Are… are you okay?" Steven asked, running over to his sister to check on her.

Alice sat up a bit, shaking her head. She seemed to be okay, but Steven knew that akuma attacks could be unpredictable. What had this one done to his sister?

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" Alice asked, as she looked at her brother. However, her green eyes had turned a shade of cherry blossom pink. She then turned to Monsieur Heartthrob, who landed on the ground and walked over to Alice.

"Mademoiselle Alice Orland..." Monsieur Heartthrob said, as he took the rose out of his mouth and presented it to her.

Alice stood up while squealing like a lovesick fan, ran over to the akuma and took the rose into her hand. It was the hand that did not have her bracelet on it. She was distracted while interacting with the villain, and was swooning over him.

"GAH! HOLY CHOCOLATE FUDGE!" The teen heartthrob screamed, watching the scene unfold.

Steven was horrified at the sight of his sister acting like one of his own insane fans. It was very unpleasant for him. He knew she liked Kim, so seeing Alice act like this with anyone else was a little unnerving. In the back of his mind, Steven was also praying and hoping that he would never catch Rochelle in any similar position.

Steven was stunned in shock, not sure how to react. Luckily, Belle made the first move. She flew out of Alice's purse and over to Steven.

"Steven, take me and the bracelet. You're gonna have to take Crystal Princess's place!" Belle said, whispering to Steven.

"Are you crazy? Ladybug and Cat Noir are going to ask questions!" Steven said.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, Steven!" Belle hissed.

Belle was right. This was no time to get lost in details. Understanding the situation, Steven sighed and nodded. Luckily for him, Alice and Monsieur Heartthrob were too focused on each other to notice him. Steven was almost about to throw up as he discreetly took the bracelet off of Alice's free hand, shoved both it and Belle into his pants pocket, and bolted.

Meanwhile, Rochelle had caught wind of the chaos. She was trying to find a place to transform into Siren so she could help stop the madness. However, as she made to turn and duck down an alley, she heard someone shout.

"Rochelle? What are you doing here?" Steven asked, causing Rochelle to screech in fright and turn to him.

Rochelle tried to slow her breathing so she could appear calm and collected. She did not want Steven catching on to her secret. Once she relaxed a bit, she looked Steven in the eye and started to speak with him.

"I could ask you the same thing. What in the name of the Dead Sea are you up to?" Rochelle asked, crossing her arms and looking at him.

Steven was still out of breath, so he could only said, "Akuma... laser gun... love spell... Has Alice!"

Rochelle knew Steven was not being coherent, but she understood what was going on: the akuma that was attacking had the ability to make girls fall in love with him using a laser gun and he got Alice under it, too.

"In that case, shouldn't you be getting to cover?" Rochelle asked, putting her hands on her hips. What was he doing, putting himself out in the open like that?

Steven realized that he lost track of his goal after talking to his crush, and then managed to refocus.

"Um, yeah, right. I should. See ya! You should get to safety, too." Steven said, before running off.

"What was he thinking?" Rochelle said, putting a hand to her forehead.

Finni once again came out from hiding behind her holder's hair, and said, "Rochelle, you're a wide-open target for this akuma if you don't transform! Come on, to the river!"

"Right." Rochelle said, as she tried to make her way to the Seine.

However, she felt that her risk of getting hit by Monsieur Heartthrob would be lowered if she transformed sooner rather than later.

She found cover by running behind a large oak tree out in the park. Since everyone else was either inside a building or staying out of the danger zone in general, she was alone.

"We should be fine." Rochelle said, sighing in relief.

She made to rub her choker, saying, "Finni, gills -"

Rochelle was then grabbed from behind by someone. Once again, Finni ducked into her holder's hair. Her heart leaped into her throat in shock. Had she been found out as Siren or was it something else?!

"Hey, hands off, bozo!" Rochelle shouted, before turning around to see who had grabbed her.

Rochelle's eyes turned into dinner plates when she saw that Chloé and Alice were the ones who had attacked her. Rochelle immediately noticed the girls' eyes had turned pink and their faces were neutral.

"Get her." Chloé ordered.

"On it!" Alice replied. The pair immediately grabbed Rochelle's arms and brought the girl down to her knees. Each hypnotized girl was holding one of Rochelle's arms down.

"Oh, good, you found someone." A cold voice said.

"Master..." The girls said, with a smitten tone to their voices, and they grew lovesick smiles on their faces.

Rochelle looked up and saw that the akuma had approached, his laser gun at the ready. He was smirking at her, a predatory glint in his eyes. Rochelle was not intimidated by the fact that he looked like the kind of man who would be very attractive to any girl. In fact, she was a bit grossed out, especially since she knew it was an akuma in front of her. A shiver went up her spine.

"My darling." Monsieur Heartthrob said, as he approached Rochelle. He made a kissy face at her, and Rochelle shuddered.

' _No! I may not be transformed right now, but I can still fight back verbally!_ ' Rochelle thought, ready to hold her ground and talk back. She struggled to break free, but Alice and Chloé held her down fast.

"Tell your girls to let go of me right this instant!" Rochelle demanded, thrashing in an attempt to escape.

"Nope." Monsieur Heartthrob replies, firing his laser gun at her square in the chest. She was stunned and turned red-pink for a split second and then she slumped forward.

Monsieur Heartthrob signaled for Alice and Chloé to let go of her. They obeyed, and Rochelle looked up at the akuma, her eyes now pink.

"Hello again, mon cher." Monsieur Heartthrob said, and Rochelle grew a romantic facial expression. She gave him a smile and a giggle, before standing back up.

* * *

Behind a wall, Steven pulled out the bracelet and put it on his hand. Belle flew out of his pants pocket and up to his face.

"You know what to do!" Belle said.

Steven nodded and said, "Of course. BELLE, TIME TO CRYSTALIZE!"

Belle was absorbed into the bracelet, as the magic surrounded Steven. His crystal blue eyes turned a darker shade, and his hair became white, with crystal blue highlights. His hair grew to shoulder-length and it was put into a short ponytail. His clothes were replaced with a mix of light and dark crystal blue, with a bodysuit that was a lighter shade of crystal blue, and boots that were a darker shade. White gloves adorned his hands. He then struck a pose.

Crystal Prince went off to try and fight the akuma.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ladybug and Cat Noir had arrived at the scene.

"Hey, where's Siren and Crystal Princess?" Cat Noir asked.

"I'll try calling Siren first," Ladybug answers, taking her yo-yo out to try and call the mermaid hero. No luck.

"Maybe she's near the Effiel Tower, along with Crystal Princess," Cat Noir said.

Ladybug decided to call Crystal Princess, just to be on the safe side.

* * *

Near the Eiffel Tower…

Crystal Princess drops down, after using the crystal fairy wings to fly to the location of the akuma. Noticing something strong next to his right side, it turned out to be a shield.

' _Cool! I can use this to help defend from the attacks that the akuma gives!_ ' Crystal Princess then took out one of the double swords, getting in a fighting position. He then realized that the sword was glowing. He presses the button, and sees the faces of Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Ladybug's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Hold on, you're not Crystal Princess! Who are you, and what have you done with her?!" She demanded.

The last thing she wanted was a repeat performance of what happened with Volpina. After that, she learned the signs necessary to spot an imposter.

Crystal Prince sweat-dropped. As he expected, Ladybug and Cat Noir were suspicious of him.

"Uh-um...well...Crystal Princess caught the stomach flu, so she asked me to fill in!" Crystal Prince said. He was able to put on a good act, since his career as a performer helped him learn the skills necessary to hide his intentions and thoughts.

He was silently praying and hoping that the duo would buy it.

Ladybug looked up at Cat Noir, and back down into the face of Crystal Prince. Ladybug then asked, "How can we be sure that you're not an akuma?"

"My Miraculous is the bracelet," Crystal Prince said, holding up his bracelet, which still had the five blue hearts. "And my powers include manipulation of crystals!"

Cat Noir and Ladybug then looked at each other with a nod. He was the real thing.

"Okay, so, do you have a name we can call you?" Cat Noir asked.

"Crystal Prince." The hero replied with a smile and a nod.

"Okay, then where are you where are you right now?" Ladybug asked.

"Near the Seine. That's where the akuma is right now. He's making his way to the Eiffel Tower," Crystal Prince replied. "He keeps blasting girls left and right, and all of the girls are now following him like lovesick puppies and a bunch of some superstar's insane fans!"

"We're on our way." Ladybug said, before hanging up the call. She used her yo-yo, and Cat Noir used his staff to travel across the city.

* * *

Later...

Crystal Prince gets into a fighting position, to attack the akuma.

"Uh...are you Crystal Prince?" a voice asked him from him from behind.

"HOLY CHICKEN WINGS!" Crystal Prince shouted. He whipped around, making to attack, only to see Ladybug and Cat Noir were the ones standing there.

"Oh, it's you guys..." Crystal Prince said, sighing in relief.

"Um...dude, are you okay?" Cat Noir asked.

"Yep, I'm fine, totally fine. Please don't scare me like that ever again." Crystal Prince replied.

"Anyway, nice to meet you in person. I'm sure you already know this, but my name is Ladybug." Ladybug said, as she and Crystal Prince shook hands.

"Cat Noir here." Cat Noir said, as he and Crystal Prince shared a fist bump.

"It's nice to meet you, too." Crystal Prince said.

"Is Crystal Princess okay?" Ladybug asked, getting down to business.

"She'll be fine. That stomach bug won't keep her down for long." Crystal Prince said, as he drew his sword again.

Ladybug began twirling her yo-yo around, ready to fight off the akuma. Once she saw Monsieur Heartthrob and the swarm of smitten girls - Rochelle and Alice included - she made to use her Lucky Charm.

However, Crystal Prince put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Hang on! I don't think it's safe for you to just go in head-first!"

"Why?" Cat Noir asked.

"Again, his laser gun can make anyone he shoots fall in love with him. I don't want any one of us getting blasted." Crystal Prince said.

"But how are we supposed to fight him?!" Cat Noir said.

"With this." Crystal Prince said, as he materialized a shield made of crystals.

"Nice work! Now to go and catch that akuma!" Ladybug said, as she made to launch her yo-yo somewhere so she could swing in. "Do you know where the akuma is?"

"In the toy laser gun!" Crystal Prince points out.

Ladybug looked at the toy laser gun and she gave him a nod of thanks before saying, "Thanks. Crystal Prince, make sure to use your shield to keep those gunshots from hitting any one of us!"

"RIGHT!" The boys said.

The trio then moved in to stop Monsieur Heartthrob.

* * *

Crystal Prince had seen all the swarming girls around the akumatized boy, and they were all fawning over him like his own fans. However, he spotted one particular face in the crowd.

Rochelle was on one of Monsieur Heartthrob's arms and she looked every bit like a lovesick teen girl. And whenever the akuma would kiss her cheek, she would squeal with delight before swooning. Luckily for her, Monsieur Heartthrob made sure to catch her every time.

"ROCHELLE!" Crystal Prince shouted.

Seeing her acting that way with an akuma was very hard for him to watch. He got so angry that he materialized a jetpack out of crystals and charged in head-first, not caring he was leaving himself open to getting hit with the ray gun.

"Hold it!" Ladybug shouted. She used her yo-yo to snag Crystal Prince and stop him in his tracks. "You can't just charge in head-first! Don't you remember the plan?"

"Of course I remember, LB! I just don't care right now! Look down there, he's got that green-eyed redheaded girl on his arm and just seeing them together like that makes me sick to my stomach!" Crystal Prince shouted, as he tried to calm down, and causing the jet-pack to disappear.

"Speaking of green-eyed redheads, I haven't heard anything from Siren," Cat Noir said, noticing their resident mermaid was missing in action. "I wonder what's keeping her?"

"Who knows?" Ladybug said with a shrug.

"Anyway, we gotta save her!" Crystal Prince shouted, as he tried to get his teammates to refocus on the task at hand.

The trio then jumped to the ground from their hiding spot on the rooftop. Crystal Prince had his shield ready and was heading the front of the team.

"Your wooing days are done, Cupid!" Ladybug shouted.

"Why, Ladybug! The perfect girl to round out my posse," Monsieur Heartthrob said, aiming his ray gun at Ladybug. "I'll steal your heart heart and then your Miraculous! And it's Monsieur Heartthrob, not Cupid."

He fired the blast, but Crystal Prince dove forward, deflecting the shot with his shield. Unfortunately, it ricocheted off the Eiffel Tower, against a nearby window, then off the ground... And right into Cat Noir's chest.

"AGH!" He shouted, flashing pink and falling to his knees.

"Cat!" Ladybug shouted, as she ran over to her partner.

Cat Noir stood up, and then he opened his eyes... to reveal that they were completely normal.

"I'm fine... That's strange, I don't feel any different." Cat Noir said, examining himself and then looking at Ladybug.

"I'm attracted to women, stupid tomcat!" Monsieur Heartthrob said, shaking his head in annoyance.

"So that makes me and Cat Noir immune!" Crystal Prince said, a smirk growing on his face. "LB, take the shield! Cat Noir, with me!"

"Right!" Cat Noir said, as he flanked Crystal Prince. The latter tossed his shield Ladybug, who started to spin her yo-yo to use that to cover her other flank.

The pair of boys stood in a fighting stance, smirks on their faces and ready to fight back.

"Hey, three on one's not fair!" Monsieur Heartthrob knowingly said, as he snapped his fingers. Immediately, Alice and Rochelle flanked him, also in fighting stances.

"Holy butter cookies..." Crystal Prince muttered, groaning to himself. The last thing he wanted was to fight off Rochelle.

"I'll take Alice! You get the redhead!" Cat Noir shouted, as he leaped in to go toe-to-toe with Alice. "LB, you can fight off the womanizer!"

Ladybug also charged in to battle with Monsieur Heartthrob. The spotted girl was fighting with her yo-yo by trying to hit Monsieur Heartthrob with it or use the string to force him to trip so he would wind up letting go of the toy gun. Ladybug also tried kicking him, but she would either trip because of the other girls getting in her way to defend their "master."

Cat Noir was not going easy on Alice, but then again, she was not going easy on him either. The girl seemed to know karate or tae kwon do, because she was giving him roundhouse kicks to his stomach, hand chops to his arms, etc. Luckily for him, he was also well-versed in martial arts, too, so he was evenly-matched with Alice.

However, Crystal Prince was very hesitant about fighting with Rochelle. However, she did not share the same sentiment. She immediately ran at him, a fist ready to meet his arm.

Seeing his crush coming after him, Crystal Prince panicked and materialized another shield. He immediately blocked Rochelle's punch. They were still forcing pressure on each other, trying to overwhelm one another. Crystal Prince looked at the spellbound Rochelle and saw her gorgeous green eyes had turned a sickeningly-sweet shade of pink. Seeing her this way made him feel horrible, and he looked at her with guilt-ridden eyes. If only he had taken her to safety beforehand. Then she probably would not have fallen victim to Monsieur Heartthrob.

"Rochelle! Please, I don't want to hurt you!" Crystal Prince said, pleadingly.

She did not respond, and this time she wound up dropping down and doing a low sweep kick to Crystal Prince's legs. He fell backwards, and he wound up losing concentration, causing his shield to disappear in a blast of crystalline dust.

"Crap..." He muttered, before Rochelle put her foot on his chest.

"CP, snap out of it!" Ladybug shouted, as she was tossed into a wall by two of Monsieur Heartthrob's cronies.

Ladybug was right. He had to focus and forget about his feelings for Rochelle for the moment. He immediately formed crystal boxing gloves on his hands and forced Rochelle's foot off him. He got on one of his knees, grabbed Rochelle by the ankle, and then he spun her around. He threw her against Monsieur Heartthrob, who caught her with one of his hands. Crystal Prince was sure he was going to throw up at seeing her on the arm of another man.

He stood up, a severe look on his face, very angry that he had to fight Rochelle.

* * *

Ladybug was able to get the cronies off of her, as Monsieur Heartthrob kept on trying to put her under his love spell. Thankfully, the shield helped block the attacks.

"No!" the akuma shouted.

"Time to fight the fire with fire! LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug shouts, throwing her yo-yo up in the air and causing it to spin. Magical ladybugs surround the yo-yo before an item dropped into her hands.

"Huh? A crossbow? How am I supposed to defeat the akuma with this?" Ladybug asks herself, examining it.

She began to use her Lucky Vision to look around, trying to figure out how to use the crossbow. She sees the toy gun, and then looks back down at her crossbow.

"I think I have an idea! Cat Noir, do your thing!" Ladybug shouted over to her cat.

"Right! CATACLYSM!" The feline hero shouts, activating his superpower. His hand started glowing black and began looking around.

He saw a bunch of poles that were nearby, and while running around and dodging more of the girls, he slammed his hand against the poles. All of this caused all of the spellbound girls to trip and fall. This included Rochelle, and Monsieur Heartthrob. Ladybug aimed the arrow at the akuma, pulled the trigger, and then the arrow slammed into the toy gun, causing it to fall out of Monsieur Heartthrob's grip.

"No!" the akuma shouted.

Crystal Prince ran to grab the toy gun, and he threw it to Ladybug, who caught it in one hand. She threw it on the ground and the impact caused She throws it down on the ground hard, causing it to break. The akuma flutters out, trying to escape.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma," Ladybug began, swiping her yo-yo open, and spinning it around. "Time to deevilize!" She captured the akuma, and the yo-yo closed. "Gotcha!"

Turning around, she opened up her yo-yo to release the now purified butterfly. "Bye-bye, little butterfly. MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" She threw the crossbow up into the air, and the ladybugs flew all around around Paris, fixing everything that had been damaged, and freeing the spellbound girls. And the magic changed Monsieur Heartthrob back into Zylen Ross. The toy laser gun was also repaired.

"Huh? What's going on?" He asked, sitting up and rubbing his head.

Crystal Prince immediately ran over to Rochelle, who was still lying on her stomach on the ground, groaning in pain. He skidded to a halt, dropped to the ground, and then lifted Rochelle up. Crystal Prince cradled Rochelle in his arms, trying to gently rouse her.

"Rochelle? Rochelle! Come on, please wake up!" Crystal Prince begged.

Cat Noir and Ladybug had noticed that Crystal Prince was paying special attention to Rochelle in particular. They saw how he reacted when he first saw Rochelle under the magic.

"What's going on?" Cat Noir said. "Does he know her?"

"What the heck...?" Ladybug asked, not sure what was happening.

Rochelle slowly woke up, her eyes slowly opening. They had turned back into their normal green ones. Seeing that she was okay, Crystal Prince sighed in relief.

"Oh, Rochelle... What a relief!" Crystal Prince said, smiling at her.

"Hang on..." Rochelle began, scrutinizing the person holding her. "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

He faltered, before trying to figure out an excuse. He immediately said, "Not important. Anyway, you should probably go home now that everything's okay."

"Thank you, but... Can you let go of me?" Rochelle asked.

"Oh, um, sorry!" He said, as he flinched and let go of the swimmer.

She stood up, before telling him, "Thank you..."

Rochelle then began walking away, completely confused and wondering what had happened to her earlier.

Crystal Prince took a deep breath, as Ladybug and Cat Noir came up to him.

"Well done, CP. You did a good job." Cat Noir said, as he gave the newcomer a smile.

"Thanks." Crystal Prince said with a smile. The blush on his face faded and he took a deep breath.

"Pound it?" Ladybug asks, holding out her fist.

"Pound it!" Crystal Prince said, as the trio shared their customary fist-bump.

Cat Noir and Ladybug's Miraculouses beeped and then

"We gotta go. Don't want anyone finding out about our identities. Bug out." Ladybug says, using her yo-yo to swing away from the scene.

Meanwhile, Cat Noir used his baton to leave the scene. Crystal Prince merely turned around to watch Rochelle departing the scene. Seeing his crush was safe was a big weight off his chest, and he felt better.

Alice had seen what had gone down from a distance. She saw that everyone else was gone and then she placed her arm on her stepbrother's shoulder.

"Thanks, bro," Alice said, smiling at Crystal Prince. "But you gotta be careful not to let things like that slip in the future."

Crystal Prince shrugged and smiled before leaving as well.

* * *

The next day at school…

"Man... That was one of the craziest akumas we've ever encountered," Rochelle said, as she made it back to her locker. "I can't believe I couldn't fight back."

"Yeah, that was completely loony," Finni said, exasperated. "And "Crystal Prince?" Was Crystal Princess sick or something?"

"Who knows?" Rochelle said with a sigh, as she fiddled with her lock, but stopped. "Hang on..."

"What is it?" Finni asked.

"I don't know what, but... Something's off," Rochelle said. "...In my locker."

She opened the door and wound up becoming buried in flowers. Purple irises and red and pink roses, to be exact. She popped her head out of the blooms and then she shook her head.

"What in the name of...?!" Rochelle said, as she dug through the blossoms. She found a heart-shaped card in the mess, and then opened it up.

"What does it say?!" Finni asked, in delight.

"Well... It says, "Royalty at heart is Rochelle DeL'eau. I'm sincere when I try to approach you. Try to decode the message in these blooms, and you'll find out how I feel about you. - Steven Orland." Wow... He certainly knows how to go all out." Rochelle said, putting the card down.

"But... "Decode the message in these blooms?" What does that mean?" Finni asked.

"He's talking about floriography, or the language of flowers. Sometimes people send messages to people through flowers, and each flower has a special meaning depending on the type of flower and color." Rochelle explained.

"So he's trying to tell you something through the flowers?" Finni inquired.

"Well, the message itself is simple. The roses are the obvious ones. In roses, red means passionate love, and pink can mean the same thing, alongside being sincere. As for the purple irises, they are symbolic of royalty because purple very rarely occurs in nature. Translation: "I'm being sincere in my love for you, and to me, you're royalty." That's the best I can think of." Rochelle said.

"OMG! That's SO SWEET!" Finni said, eyes alight with joy.

"Yeah, yeah, very sweet," Rochelle said, waving it off. "Help me clean this up?"

"Oh, right..." Finni said.

She then started helping pick up the flowers. As Rochelle held a few irises and roses in her hands, she grew a peaceful smile on her face. The faintest of blushes bloomed on her cheeks.

Nearby, Alice and Steven were watching over Rochelle. The latter was blushing and smiling at the sight of Rochelle's joy at the present.

"She's pretty smart, decoding your flower message that quickly," Alice said. "I think you'll break your way into her heart yet!"

Steven smiled, and hearts began to flutter around his head.

* * *

Rochelle was getting ready for bed. Finni had made herself comfortable on the makeshift bed that Rochelle had fashioned for her. She was wearing her favorite periwinkle silk nightgown with seafoam green accents, courtesy of Marinette. She had gotten the silk when it was on clearance, thus the lower price.

She had finished brushing her hair and made to turn out the lamp when she heard clinking noises against her window, as if someone were throwing pebbles against it. At first, she thought nothing of the strange sound, but it kept persisting.

Finni had lifted off the bed and said to Rochelle, "You should probably check it out."

"What a nuisance... If someone wanted something from me, they could have texted me on my phone." Rochelle groaned, as she made for the window.

She opened the window, stuck her head out, and lo and behold - Steven was standing on the lawn in the backyard, holding pebbles in his hand. He was ready to throw another one to the window when he saw Rochelle had answered.

"Ugh, Steven..." Rochelle said, sighing in exasperation. She was both relieved and annoyed that it was Steven.

"I was scared you wouldn't answer," Steven said, as he raised his voice just enough so she could hear him. "Think you could come out?"

Rochelle gave a nod, and then she slipped her head back inside the window. She closed it and ran downstairs to meet up with Steven. She put on some slippers and left through the back door, leading to the backyard lawn.

"What's going on?" Rochelle asked. "What was so important that you couldn't have texted me?"

"I wanted to do this in person and I didn't have the patience to ask you tomorrow. I was hoping that you and I could get breakfast at a cafe tomorrow morning?" Steven asked with a hopeful smile.

Steven had grown very strong feelings for Rochelle. After the entire disaster with Monsieur Heartthrob, Steven was scared of losing Rochelle's love to someone else. Sure, it was an akuma attack in that case, but it did open his eyes to the potential that if he did not make a move, someone else would steal Rochelle's heart.

"...Are you asking me out?" Rochelle asked.

Steven faltered and said, "Um... As friends."

Rochelle blinked in surprise. Either Steven DID just ask her out on a date, or he just wanted to hang out as friends. Either way, she had become more comfortable around Steven and had a better opinion of him after the flowers and how he praised her for both her singing and calling Chloe out.

Rochelle gave Steven a smile and said, "I'd love to."

Steven smiled brightly and then he said, "That's great! I'll pick you up tomorrow for say, 8AM?"

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Rochelle said, as she gave Steven a somewhat sultry smile and then went back into her house.

Steven jumped up and pumped a fist in triumph. He immediately took out his phone to look for breakfast spots Rochelle would probably enjoy.

As Rochelle re-entered her bedroom, she had a smile on her face, as if she was happy or satisfied with something. Finni floated over to her and asked, "What was that?"

"Steven asked me out for breakfast." Rochelle said with a shrug.

"And you accepted?! Yes! You've got a date!" Finni squealed.

"He asked me out as a friend, Finni," Rochelle said, making her way to her queen bed. "It's not a date."

Finni moaned in annoyance, before saying, "I'm going with you!"

"That goes without saying, Finni," Rochelle said. "I can't transform into Siren without you."

She got into bed, and then turned out her lamp. As she fell into a peaceful sleep, she smiled, wondering what the next day would bring.

The next morning, Steven brought Rochelle to one of the more popular cafes in town. It was very fashionable, and the food selection was typical French breakfast fare.

Steven had gotten himself two pieces of fresh baguette with some grape jam. He also had some Greek yogurt and a honey crisp apple, and a cup of coffee.

Rochelle opted for a chocolate croissant and a bowl of fresh, raw strawberries, and a cup of breakfast tea.

The two teenagers ate in silence, finding the situation to be a bit awkward. Rochelle herself was unsure of what to say because she was concerned that her lack of filter would ruin the conversation. She knew Steven did not seem to mind, but she did not want to take any chances.

Steven was also not certain of what to talk about because he also did not want to accidentally trigger Rochelle's temper. He knew she was passionate, but there were definitely a few things he knew would set her off, and she did not care who was on the receiving end, not even Chloe.

"This is a very nice cafe..." Rochelle said, trying to make conversation.

"I'm glad you like it," Steven said. "I wasn't sure what you liked, but I noticed you would always take any chocolate croissant Marinette would offer. So, I looked for a place that had chocolate croissants."

Rochelle blushed a bit. She had no idea Steven noticed that about her. Seeing her silence, Steven was wondering what was going through her head. Did he make her angry by taking notice? Would she chew him out for it? He would be patient with Rochelle, no matter what.

"You figured that out? Wow... That's very sweet." Rochelle said, a blush adorning her face.

'YES! Score one!' Steven mentally said, relieved.

Rochelle put her teacup back on its saucer and then she put her hand down on the table, not sure what to say next. Steven took his chance to take Rochelle's hand into his. He gave her a warm smile, causing Rochelle's blush to deepen.

As he started to lean across the table to get closer to Rochelle, she was frozen in place. Finni peeked out from her hair, but she stayed hidden enough to keep Steven from seeing her. Her eyes widened and brightened up when she saw what Steven was about to do.

However, Steven stopped and leaned back into his chair. He said, "Um... shall we get back to eating?"

"Sure..." Rochelle said, as she kept eating her croissant.

Finni was frustrated that Steven chickened out and then went back to hiding into her holder's hair.

'That was close...' Steven and Rochelle thought simultaneously.

'I was going to make a move too soon. I don't want to drive her away.' Steven thought, chastising himself for going too quickly.

'He was going to kiss me, I know it! He works fast, doesn't he...' Rochelle thought, but she managed to calm down before letting something slip out of her mouth. 'Calm down, Rochelle... He's not a player, you know that!'

The pair started eating their breakfast again, losing track of their conversation.

* * *

Next time in Miraculous Ladybug: Meet The Crystal Princess: A girl is akumatized into becoming "Game Host", after being forced to do an embarassing dare by her friends. She makes the entire city play an endless game of Truth or Dare...only she gets to make the rules. Steven invites Rochelle to a birthday party for a singer, but it is revealed that the singer is Rochelle's childhood friend.

* * *

Author's Notes: Whew! That took a while to do, but thankfully, it's done. I'd like to thank my co-writer, Cakedecorator for helping me edit, and add some things to make this story perfect. We still have a long way to go! Leave a review below if you liked it...and I'll see you in the next update! Stay awesome! Oh, and happy new year! First update of 2018! 23 pages...that's a lot! But very impressive.

~Liz The Sweet Writer~


	8. S1:E8: Game Host

Summary: Alice Orland is your typical teenaged girl, but she's famous: She is the stepsister to teen heartthrob Steven Orland. She becomes a superhero, Crystal Princess, with the help of her Miraculous: a crystal bracelet, and her Kwami, Belle, who loves to recharge with blueberries. Join Alice, as she helps to protect Paris from the evil Hawk Moth.  
Yes, Steven will know about his stepsister becoming a Miraculous holder, but he won't tell a soul.  
OC's are still being accepted as akumatized victims! Just fill out the small application in my profile. Registered users: PM ONLY! If you review it, it won't be accepted until you PM me. Non-registered users (or guests) are the only ones who can review their application.  
I do not owe Miraculous Ladybug: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Nope. Nada. Zilch. Miraculous Ladybug is created by Thomas Astruc. He owes everything. The only thing I owe is Belle, Alice, Steven, and any other OC's (except for the OC's who are used as villains, and sent in by other users.)

I do not owe the song used in this chapter. Belongs to the respective songwriters.

Eliza belongs to Omakin

Romances: Adrien/Marinette, Ladybug/Cat Noir, Cat Noir/Marinette, Adrien/Ladybug, Kim/OC, Steven/OC

Rochelle/Siren belongs to the amazing and fabulous Cakedecorator. Check out her Miraculous Ladybug stories: Siren: The Mermaid Miraculous Holder, and her inspiration of the 2017 Live Action release of Beauty and The Beast with Belle Coccinelle et le Chat Bestial. Both stories are really amazing, so give her a follow on FanFiction!

I apologize for the super late update.

Last time in Miraculous Ladybug: Meet The Crystal Princess: A new akuma is attacking Paris, known as Monsieur Heartthrob. He is angry that no girls fall in love with him due to his flirting. However, both Rochelle and Alice end up falling under the akuma's control! It's up to Steven to take his stepsister's place to save the day!

Coming up in this chapter: A girl is akumatized into becoming "Game Host", after being forced to do an embarrassing dare by her friends. She makes the entire city play an endless game of Truth or Dare...only she gets to make the rules. Steven invites Rochelle to a birthday party for a singer, but it is revealed that the singer is Rochelle's childhood friend.

* * *

 **Episode 8: Game Host**

Marissa was washing the dishes in the kitchen, humming along to herself. She was a woman who had her blonde hair in a crown braid and bun, and she had brown eyes. She was wearing casual clothes. Rochelle soon came into the kitchen, a little nervous.

Finni was out in the open, since Marissa knew from the beginning that her daughter was Siren.

"Mom... Can I talk to you?" Rochelle asked, a bit skittish.

"Yes, Rochelle?" Marissa asked, as she put the clean dishes onto the drying rack. "How can I help?"

"...How exactly did you know that you were in love with dad?" Rochelle asked, broaching the subject.

Marissa blinked in surprise and turned to the teen girl. Rochelle had never asked her a question like that before, so this was new.

"Well... It was complicated," Marissa said, growing nostalgic over memories of Achille. Her eyes grew misty at the fond moments she had with Rochelle's father. "Your father was always such a gentleman. A knight in shining armor, if you will."

Rochelle nodded, prodding her mother to continue.

"It wasn't your stereotypical "Love-at-first-sight-in-a-fairytale" thing," Marissa said. "He always made me happy whenever we were together, and would treat me with the utmost respect and kindness. And any time I was having a bad day, he just listened to me, and tried to look at things from my views..."

"So..." Rochelle asked, prompting her mother to hurry and get to the point.

"...I knew the moment he and I shared our first kiss," Marissa said, blushing. "I honestly can't imagine NOT falling for him. He had his flaws... Addicted to swimming, obsessed with having a daughter until I found out why, amongst others... But he was perfect to me, and that's all that mattered."

"Wow..." Rochelle said.

"Why do you ask, Rochelle?" Marissa asked, giving Rochelle a knowing smile. "Is there a boy I need to know about?"

Rochelle blushed, before saying, "Um... Yes and no."

"Care to elaborate?" Marissa asked with a giggle.

"Well... Yes, there is a boy, but... I honestly am just confused about my own feelings right now," Rochelle said. "He's... Kind of a big deal around here."

"Oh?" Marissa asked.

"He's... A star, in a way..." Rochelle said, as she rubbed her arm in minor discomfort. "Constantly surrounded by girls... But other than his stepsister, he never gives them a second glance. He doesn't pay them any mind and is always making an effort to talk to me."

"I think he has a soft spot for you. Can I get a name?" Marissa said.

"S... Steven Orland." Rochelle said, a bit nervous.

"Oh, that famous singer?" Marissa said. "Humor unintended, but I understand what he sees in you. You're quite a catch."

Rochelle sweat dropped at that joke. She understood that her mother picked up on her father's sense of humor, including ocean-related puns and innuendos.

"Anyway, it seems like you definitely have a thing for him, as he does you," Marissa said. "After all, if he didn't, he wouldn't be ignoring all of his fans."

Rochelle immediately went red, and then said, "Thanks, mom. Gonna go to the athletic complex! See you soon!"

Rochelle dashed out of the house, embarrassed at her mother's implications. Finni dove back into her holder's hair.

As she was running to the sports building, Rochelle got a text on her phone. She opened it to see Steven had texted her a red heart emoji. Rochelle slapped herself in the face.

 _"What a funk. Or maybe I'm dreaming? I oughta be screaming!"_ Rochelle sang, as she kept walking around town. _"He suddenly - EVERYTHING TODAY IS THOROUGHLY -"_

Finni giggled at that, trying to stay hidden.

 _"Just like that, without any warning. You'd think I was boring! He suddenly - EVERYTHING TODAY IS THOROUGHLY -"_ Rochelle sang, as she stood on the bridge, talking about the text message she got from Steven.

Finni saw no one was around and came out to try and help Rochelle sort through her emotions.

 _"Were there signs? Why didn't I see them?"_ Rochelle sang, as she started to think about all the moments she had with Steven. _"The random remark, occasional sigh, that walk in the park, the gleam in his eye!"_

Finni nodded, understanding that Rochelle was indeed falling for Steven. Rochelle walked over the bridge and then she went to the river, trying to get some privacy.

 _"Everything today is thoroughly... Everything today...! Is thoroughly..."_ Rochelle sang, before giving up and sighing.

She said, "Finni, Gills On," and dove into the river. Siren started swimming around to clear her head.

 _"Steven... Oh, Steven..."_ Siren sang, a smile gracing her face. _"Crazy boy... Gee, what a real swell guy."_

Siren dove under the river to try and surround herself with the water.

 _"Steven. Oh, Steven. Oh, what joy... He makes my troubles fly."_ Siren sang, as she swam in loop-de-loops, corkscrews, and other acrobatic moves.

 _"His glance had fireworks in it."_ Siren sang.

She remembered that whenever Steven was surrounded by fangirls, he would always look in her direction and give her a wink. Rochelle could have sworn that Steven had stars in his eyes in the literal sense.

 _"His kiss, my heart did a whiz-bang, flip-flop. Heaven for a minute."_ Siren sang, before popping her head out of the water to look to the sky.

She saw Steven's face in the clouds, but then Siren dove back down to continue swimming with the fish.

 _"Steven, oh Steven... Don't you know what I can't quite confess?"_ Siren sang. _"So coax me, implore me! I promise you won't bore me. Steven, I might say yes."_

Siren breached the water, did a flip, and then landed back under the river.

 _"He makes my troubles fly!"_ Siren sang, holding her clasped hands to her heart, with a blushing smile on her face. _"His glance had fireworks in it!"_

Siren did some more twirls and spins in the water, while letting her true feelings float in the water - even the bubbles had turned into hearts.

 _"His kiss, my heart did a whiz-bang, flip-flop. Heaven for a minute!"_ Siren sang, and then the fish in the water started to pair up and dance, too.

 _"Steven, oh Steven. Don't you know what I can't quite confess?"_ Siren sang, as she brought her head out of the water and started swimming to a rock in the middle of the river.

She saw that it was slanted in one way, and the climbed onto the rock, keeping her fin in the river so they would not become legs.

 _"So coax me, implore me! I promise you won't bore me! Steven, I might say... YES~!" S_ iren sang, as the waves from the river broke from behind her. She lifted her upper body off the rock, her eyes closed in delight, a blush adorning her face, and her voice was reverberating through the air. Once she finished, she got out of the water and undid her transformation, returning to her true form, and heading to the athletic complex. On her way there, she happened to bump into Steven and his stepsister, Alice.

"Hey Rochelle," Steven gave her a charming smile.

"Oh, hey Steven, hi Alice. What's up?" Rochelle asked.

"A good singer friend of mine is having a birthday party...and I wanted to know if you would like to come? If you want to, of course," Steven requested.

"A birthday party?" Rochelle questioned.

"Yeah, the singer's really sweet. Here's the address," Alice said, handing the swimmer a piece of paper.

Rochelle looked at the paper.

' _You are cordially invited to the 16th birthday party of our beautiful Jewel! It will be tomorrow in the evening. Dress code is semi-casual. The address is at the De Sauveterre mansion. Small gifts appreciated.'_

" _Jewel… where have I heard that name before?"_ Rochelle asked herself quietly.

She then looks up at the two. "I would like to go," she replied.

"Cool, We'll pick you up," Alice grins.

Rochelle nodded, and headed back home. Finni poked her head out of her holder's hair.

"A birthday party? Wow, you and Steven will spend time together. But who's the singer?"

"I'm not too sure. But I hope that the singer isn't one of Steven's fangirls," the swimmer replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the city…

A 16-year-old girl with a tanned skin tone, an average body shape was seen wiping away the tears from her round brown eyes. Her long black hair was tied into a ponytail. She was wearing a red shirt with black shorts, and brown boots. Around her neck was a diamond necklace, shaped into a heart. Her name was Eliza Dalton.

"I can't believe that I was forced to do something super embarrassing during truth or dare…"

Hawkmoth noticed her sadness, and sent one of his akumas after her. The dark purple butterfly fluttered down to absorb itself into the diamond necklace.

A red butterfly mark appears over her eyes, before the light mask shows up.

"Game Host...I am Hawkmoth. I can give you the power to create a pocket dimension. You can trap anyone you desire, and make them play an infinite game of Truth or Dare...except that you make the rules. In exchange, I would like for you to retrieve the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir," the supervillian said.

"Yes, Hawkmoth," Eliza grins, letting the dark magic wave over her. When she emerged, she wore a black mask over her now dark pink eyes, her hair was a flaming red and tied into a bun, and she wore a red ballgown with a black sash around her waist. Her brown boots changed to red. Her diamond necklace was a deep purple, and it was shaped like a fleur de lys. She then went off on her way, now known as Game Host.

When Game Host came out, the people began screaming, and running away. Game Host then created a pocket dimension, and aimed it at the running people. They all got sucked into it.

"Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! You'll play Truth or Dare, but by my own rules!" Game Host exclaims with a wicked laugh.

"I don't think so!" a voice shouted.

Game Host angrily turns to see Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Crystal Princess.

"Ugh, it's you three idiots. Ladybug, Cat Noir, give me your Miraculouses, and nobody will get hurt," she said.

"Never! We're going to stop you!" Ladybug shouts.

"Not unless I make you play Truth or Dare by my rules!" Game Host screamed at them, preparing to make a pocket dimension to trap the three heroes in.

* * *

Rochelle ran around a corner in a frenzy. She needed to find a place to hide and transform, but she was constantly running into other people.

She kept running forward, but she was not looking where she was going. Rochelle then ran into something hard, and she heard someone shout.

"Oh, excuse me." Rochelle said, shaking her head.

"It's fine... Hi, Rochelle!" Steven said. Rochelle looked up and saw Steven standing in front of her. He was giving her a smile.

"S-Steven!" Rochelle squeaked. She backed up a step, caught completely off-guard. "I, uh... What are you doing here?"

"Don't you think I could ask you the same thing?" Steven said with a chuckle, putting his hands in his pockets. "I was running for cover from this akuma."

"Uh... Same here!" Rochelle said, blushing and shyly clasping her hands behind her back. She kept shifting from the balls to the heels of her feet, not sure what to do.

"Then why not hide together?" Steven offered, giving Rochelle a smile. He was deliberately letting his bright teeth sparkle in the sun.

Rochelle felt her heart skip a beat at the sight of it, and she gave him a timid smile in return.

"I... Would..." Rochelle began, about to accept his offer, but then she felt Finni tugging on her hair, reminding her of the matter at hand: the akuma.

Shaking her head to snap out of it, Rochelle said, "I don't think that's a good idea. Besides, isn't standing around here dangerous? We're leaving ourselves open to the akuma's wrath, aren't we?"

"Good point," Steven said, feeling disappointed that he could not spend time with his crush. "Regardless, make sure to contact me when the danger has passed. I want to make sure you're okay."

Rochelle smiled, her cheeks even redder than before, before saying, "I, er... Of course I will."

Hearing a big explosion nearby, Steven and Rochelle immediately ran away down the road. Rochelle ran to the left while Steven took a right. Rochelle ducked down another corner, into a more isolated area. She began to catch her breath.

Finni came out of her hair and said, "Rochelle, I can't believe I'm saying this, but you shouldn't be flirting with your boyfriend right now."

"He's NOT my boyfriend!" Rochelle said, her face about as red as a steamed lobster. "And right now, we've got work to do!"

Rochelle rubbed her choker and shouted, "FINNI, GILLS ON!"

The shell turned from sandy pink to sea foam green, as Finni entered the shell on the choker. Her body was given a bleu de France bodysuit that had scales sparkling in periwinkle with hints of sea foam green in the light. Her face was given a mask in a matching scheme; her chest was given a periwinkle-sea foam green seashell bra, and her hair was put up into a braid, fastened with a matching scallop shell. Her feet were given flats. Her ankles were given loose ruffled fabric that were also bleu de France with the periwinkle sparkle effect. The same happened with her wrists, waist and hips. Finally, around her waist was a scallop shell in the same colour scheme with a string.

Siren took her scallop shell off of her waist and then she used it as a grappling hook to get to the rooftops. She landed on the roof, and called up Ladybug.

"LB, Siren here! What's the status?"

"We're dealing with an akuma called Game Host. She's making pocket dimensions to trap people in, and forces them to play an infinite game of Truth or Dare...only she makes the rules." Ladybug said.

"Yikes! I'm on my way!" Siren exclaimed. She disconnected the call, and made her way to where Ladybug, Crystal Princess, and Cat Noir were. Once she arrived, she had to dodge an attack from the akuma.

* * *

"Okay, this is crazy. Do you three have any idea on where the akuma is?" Siren asked.

Crystal Princess looked at Game Host while dodging more attacks. "It's got to be something that she had on her before she was akumatized," she said.

"True. Maybe it's that purple necklace?" Cat Noir asked, pointing at the fleur de lys necklace.

"That must be right! Let's grab the necklace!" Ladybug shouted.

Crystal Princess summoned a whip made out of crystals, and spun it, a look of determination on her face.

"LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug shouted, throwing her yo-yo in the air. Magic surrounded the yo-yo before an item dropped into her hand.

"What the? Strawberry flavoured shampoo? What can I do with this?" Ladybug asked herself, confused as she looks around.

"LB, this is no time to take a shower," Siren said, seeing the shampoo.

Ladybug used her lucky vision to look around, and she got an idea. She gestured to her teammates to gather around her, before explaining her plan.

"...I think that will work purrfectly," Cat Noir said, using one of his cat puns.

"Hey, Mysterious, is that your hair, or an old mop?" Crystal Princess asked, causing Game Host to stop.

"UGH! YOU SHOULD TALK, SHAG-RUG HEADS! AND MY NAME IS GAME HOST!" Game Host created another pocket-dimension, and started to charge at the heroes.

Ladybug then squeezed the shampoo bottle, and Game Host slipped on it, almost falling off the building that she was on. Crystal Princess walked over to the akuma, and grabbed her necklace, taking it off. "Ladybug, catch!" she shouts, throwing the necklace.

Ladybug dropped the shampoo bottle, and caught the necklace, breaking it, as the akuma begins to fly away.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma," Ladybug began, swiping her yo-yo open, and spinning it around. "Time to deevilize!" She captured the akuma, and the yo-yo closed. "Gotcha!"

Turning around, she opened up her yo-yo to release the now purified butterfly. "Bye-bye, little butterfly."

The white butterfly flies away.

Ladybug then picks up the shampoo bottle. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" she shouted, as she was able to fix all of the damage that Game Host caused to the city, even returning the akuma to normal.

"Huh? What's going on?" Eliza asked herself.

"Pound it!" the four heroes shout.

* * *

Later…

Rochelle arrived at the birthday party with Steven and Alice. All the decorations looked really nice.

"Wow, this is amazing," Rochelle gushed, looking around.

"It is," Steven replied with a smile. Then, he grins, seeing the birthday girl. "There she is. Let's go and wish her a happy birthday," he said.

Rochelle looks over at the birthday girl walking over to them, and her eyes widened in shock. The birthday girl had icy blue eyes, and platinum blonde hair that was braided and draped over her right shoulder. She was wearing a white blouse, with a pink skirt, a pair of white tights, a black design of the Eiffel tower is on it, and beige Victorian boots. Around her neck is a pretty golden heart necklace, and a silver charm bracelet.

"Jewel?" Rochelle asked.

The girl, known as Jewel looked at Rochelle. "Elle?" she asked.

"Yeah, its me," Rochelle admits.

"It's been so long!" Jewel exclaimed, hugging the swimmer.

Both Steven and Alice look at this, confused. "Juliette? You know Rochelle?" Steven asked.

"Oh, oui, I do," Juliette replies, pulling away from the hug. "Elle and I grew up together when we were younger."

"But Jewel later became famous and started travelling the world. We lost contact with one another then," Rochelle explains.

"Well that makes a lot of sense," Alice said.

"Jewel! Come on, it's time to perform!" a voice calls out.

"Coming Lizabeth!" Juliette shouts back, before looking at Rochelle. "We'll talk later," she said.

Rochelle nodded.

Juliette was soon on stage with 5 other girls: a Latina, with tanned skin, light brown hair, and green eyes, an Italian girl with dark brown hair and green eyes, an Indian girl with black hair and black eyes, an American girl with black hair and brown eyes, and a blonde girl with blue eyes.

" _Oh, when I'm feeling doubts_

 _I know I can count on my best friends_

 _Yeah, the word is out_

 _United, our friendship rocks_

 _I'll be out, standing side by side_

 _Hear that sound, hear that sound_

 _Let the whole world know that we're back in town_

 _Spread the word around_

 _We've come back in town_

 _Let the music take you higher_

 _Raise your hands, you can touch the sky_

 _Reach the stars, we can make you fly_

 _Call the girls, fun is in the air_

 _SOS, we'll be always there_

 _Raise your hands, you can touch the sky_

 _Rock your world in a fantasy_

 _Let the music take you_

 _Higher_

 _Higher_

 _One, two, three_

 _Yeah, we're stepping out_

 _Hear that sound, hear that sound_

 _Let the whole world know_

 _Say it loud and proud_

 _That we're back in town_

 _Spread the word around_

 _I'll be out, standing side by side_

 _Hear that sound_

 _Can you hear that sound?_

 _Let the whole world know that we're back in town_

 _Spread the word around_

 _We've come back in town_

 _Let the music take you higher_

 _Raise your hands, you can touch the sky_

 _Reach the stars, we can make you fly_

 _Call the girls, fun is in the air_

 _SOS, we'll be always there_

 _Raise your hands, you can touch the sky_

 _Rock your world in a fantasy_

 _Spread your wings, we will set you free_

 _Call the girls, fun is in the air_

 _Let the music take you"_ Juliette sang with her friends, as the audience cheered.

Rochelle was dancing along, and having a good time at the party, happy that she was able to chat with her childhood friend again.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well, after not updating this story since January, I'm back with a new chapter for my Miraculous Ladybug story. Unfortunately, my co-writer is unable to help me anymore, so I'm looking for a new co-writer to help me with editing my chapters. If anyone's interested, let me know! See you all in the next update, and stay awesome!**

 **Next time in Miraculous Ladybug: Meet The Crystal Princess: a new akuma victim is akumatized by Hawk Moth, after thinking that his girlfriend, Clara likes someone else. Will Ladybug, Cat Noir, Crystal Princess and Siren stop Count Heartless?**


End file.
